Total Drama: Qalito Island
by Smarties Are Good
Summary: Total Drama is back with a fresh reboot, looking to revitalize the series back to it's former glory of Total Drama Island. Going back to basics, the network and the new host Shelly is looking for brand new teenagers to duke it out for a chance to win 100,000,000. It may seem like an average Total Drama story, but everything is not what it seems...
1. Chapter 1

The Network is looking for fresh new contestants of teens from different races, genders and sexualities.

Name:

Gender:

Sexuality:

Stereotype:

Character Description and Backstory:

Skin Color:

Height and Weight:

Body Type:

Hairstyle:

Hair Color:

Everyday Clothing:

Beach Clothing:

Cold Weather Clothing:

Pajamas:

Other: (Like accessories)

Strengths and Weakness:

Likes and Dislikes:

Reasons for wanting the money:


	2. Update

Hello everyone, Hello12 here and I'm just here to give an update, I've already began planning out the season, as well as started writting episode one! I just wanted to let everyone know that all the female characters for the story have been decided and am looking for more male characters.


	3. The Hut is on Fire

_**Episode 1: The Hut is On Fire**_

An older gentleman walked towards his chair in his office and ends up sitting down. He had quite the stern look on his face, as he looked at a blonde bombshell sitting down in a chair in front of him. The older gentleman was quite dapper, rocking a gold studded smartwatch, a golden necklace and a suit outfit that was on fleek when it came to matching.

He cleared his throat, before talking. "Listen, Shelly, I know you've had quite the rough patch." He wasn't looking quite happy to see the girl. In fact, based on his body language, it seemed more like he didn't even want to be in the same room as her.

The girl folded her arms together like a sandwich and turned her head over to the side. Her healthy blonde hair was tied up into a ponytail. Feeling pretty, she wore a long frilly white dress with long brown boots. On top of her head, she was wearing sunglasses.

She knew that the man was going to scold her and wasn't ready to hear it. "Daddy, you know that I've been through an awful lot this year!"

"Sweetie Belle, I know that you have." He explained. He grabbed his daughter's hands and looked straight into her eyes, to let her know that he was serious. "That is why… I've bought the rights to Total Drama, so you can host it!"

Her heart stopped beating. Her suspension of reality, shattering right in front of her eyes. "You gotta be kidding me! This isn't real, am I dreaming?" She looked around the room and put her hands on her face.

The dad smiled and nodded. "Yes Cinnabon, I bought that old television show for you, so we can revive it, clean it up and modernize it with a brand-new host to boot."

She smiled. She felt butterflies in her stomach as she became happy and jumped for joy. She floated up in the air but quickly landed back on her feet. She walked up to her dad and hugged him. "Thank you, daddy, I'm so glad that we're rich and nothing bad can happen to us…"

"No problem princess!" She was hugging him too tightly and he almost couldn't breathe.

_The camera follows equipment that begins popping out through multiple places on the island. The first one underwater as fishers swim by, the second one the beat and the three one out of a cave with blue jays flying by and various bugs. A man clamps the clapperboard down and the camera begins moving through Qalito Island, and quickly pasting through Shelly was sitting on a beach chair, drinking a margarita._

_**I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous.**_

_**I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous.**_

_The camera enters the beach where Adrian and Corey are both shirtless and are up in each other's grills and growling at each other. The scene shifts to a shirtless Adam who had flowers in his hands. He tries giving them to Lulu, but she screeches and hides behind Brooke who slaps Adam in the face._

_The camera shifts to a rocky area where Lewis was sitting down on a rock and eating popcorn. He was watching Jewel getting down on one knee and kissing Asuka on the hand and she rejects it. The camera shifts to Grimmy popping up behind Dylan and Abraham and scarring them as TST throws a bomb at a tree and it blows up._

_The scene shifts to Jun checking his clothes in his pocket mirror, as Max was plugging her ears up with hands, trying to block out the sounds of Aabidah who was protesting and was holding a sign that had the female gender logo on it._

_**(Whistling in tune)**_

_The scene shifts to Max and Dylan at the Campfire Ceremony and sitting next to each other, under the lit fire. Just as Max and Dylan are about to get ready to go in for a kiss, TST pops up from behind and scares them. The camera zooms out and shows the whole entire cast including Shelly all sitting by the bonfire and enjoying the night as the logo for the season pops up in the night sky._

Several months later, production had started, and the network had found a new crew for the rebooted version of Total Drama. After finding a cast of sixteen different types of teenagers from around the world, through a hasty casting process, they were able to find everything that they needed. Things in were finally set in motion after they founded a new theme for the first season of the reboot. With everything ready to go, episode one was ready to go live on national television and streaming services.

Shelly was standing in the center of a circular street of LA, that was almost empty. She was wearing what she was wearing earlier, but this time she had sunglasses on the top of her head, that made her look very "rich" which is something that she was trying to accomplish.

With the camera all on her, she was ready to host. She looks at the camera, winks and begins hosting. "Welcome to Qalito, Fuji. A remote island resort that's usually a resort for vacation. But starting today, it will be the home for the fight for $1,000,000,000." Shelly was standing in the middle of the island. It was hot, but that didn't bother her, as she was looking good.

"_Without any communication from the outside world, sixteen teenagers from around the world have agreed to give up their lives for the next three months, to compete in the hardest challenge of them all, survival. All being knocked out one by one, until there's one left standing. There will be heartbreak, there will be drama and there will be sabotage. These people will do whatever it takes to make sure they get that sweet, sweet cash."_

_Shelly sits down on a chair in front of an outside hut bar, as a local server her a drink. She was trying her best to adjust the best parts of her body, to make sure that she looked great for the camera. "Will these teens have what it takes to survive on this island? Will the make-up crew give me better make? Will my date from last night ever call me back? These questions and more on Total… Drama… Qalito…!"_

_Shelly stood on the sand, as the water rise to the shore. She waited as the rowboat was getting closer and closer to the shoreline. "Let's meet the teens who are going to die…" After she said that, the producers spoke to her through her earpiece. She realized that she made a mistake. "I mean try to survive."_

"_Meet Lulu and Adam…"_

_The camera pans over to the rowboat. Lulu was reading a book and being quite as usual. She was pale with freckles and had an hourglass figure. _ She had Mermaid curls in a fan bun with a few stray curls left loose in her bags. Her hair was a light brown mixed with a pastel purple and pink highlights.

Adam kept looking at Lulu who was reading "The Lord of the Rings". Adam had a business style haircut, that fit with his obsession with movies. He was wearing a Jurassic Park themed t-shirt, jeans a shoe that had various video game logos from Ready Player One on them.

"Did you know that Lord of the Rings was also made into a film?"

Lulu stayed quiet and scooted over to the side. She quickly glanced at him but decided to go back to reading her book. But he didn't take the hint that she was ignoring him and decided to continue with pestering her. "Did you know that Eowyn kills the Witch King in Return of the King?"

She looked annoyed at the boy and decided to put her earbuds in her ears, disappointing him. He sighed admitting defeat.

"_Daniel."_

Daniel tries his best to avoid the sun at all costs, that is why he had pale skin. He was fit because he often runs in his spare time. He was big into exercise and one of his activities included doing yoga. He was wearing a black leather jacket and a midnight blue shirt. He was using a flyer to cover himself up. Since Daniel was blind, he was glad he didn't get to look at the contestants, but luckily, he had a strong sense of hearing.

"Reading sucks." He pointed out, watching Lulu read her book. Lulu quickly looks at him. She was worried that he was going to try and spoil the book as Adam did. Instead, Adam noticed this and tried to clarify what he was saying. "I'm sorry, I meant to say that reading is for losers." That made Lulu sad but made Adam angry at Daniel.

"_Max," Shelly said voicing over the scene._

Max had a curvaceous figure, with thick thighs and a large bust. She had short hair that reached her shoulders with fringes. Her hair color was nice, warm ginger color. She was wearing sandals, knee-length capris, and a light blue collared shirt.

Max was sitting down on a couch and was getting bored with everything that was going on. "This is boring...when are we going to get to the challenge part?"

"_Asuka and Jewel."_

Jewel had light brown skin, short curly hair that was tied up into a ponytail. It was blonde with some of her black roots growing back. She was wearing a plaid orange bandanna, a white crop top, and red sneakers. Meanwhile, Asuka had a slender, toned and slightly curvaceous body. She was rocking out with long black hair with red highlights, that was sort of messy.

Jewel got down on her knees and kisses Asuka's right hand. "You will be the princess that I will protect."

Asuka was a bit freaked out by Jewel's kiss. She reacted strongly by slapping Jewel across the face. "Love is for losers."

Asuka left a big red mark on Jewel's face that still had a strong sting. "I'll find another princess then…"

"_Abraham"_

Abraham looked at everyone else and sighed. "Not surprised that this show is going to suck just like life. Everyone here is a loser." He soaked. He was all snuggled up with a pillow, trying to stay to himself.

Abraham had dark olive skin, a lanky body with bold shoulders and muddy colored hair with white streaks that were trapezius styled that was curly but had lots of volume to it. He was wearing a baggy letterman jacket that was red and white along with torn jeans.

"_Grimmy, Brooke, TST, Dylan and Jun."_

"Are you saying that I'm a loser?" The insecure Grimmy asked.

She had pale white skin, a petite body with small curves. She had wavy pitch-black hair and was wearing a long-sleeved black sweater vest. To go with her sweater dress, she wore pink leggings with skulls on them and a pink scarf too.

Brooke put her hand on Abraham's right shoulder as a way of comforting her. "No, you're beautiful." Brooke had an hourglass figure with golden blonde hair that was straight and reached her lower back.

Grimmy blushed. "Tha-tha-thank you!"

"Maybe he's saying you can explode."

A guy named TST screamed that in her face, which scared her. It made her hide behind Brooke, and quiver like a leaf on a tree. TST was clearly a mixed-race guy. He was tall and lanky with a slight arm muscle. He had dark brown hair, with bangs covering his eyes. He was wearing a black beanie with a gray V-neck shirt. TST chuckled after he said that, while Brooke glared at him.

"That's not funny!" Brooke glared.

"Yes, it is! You should've seen her face." TST clearly had no idea with social clues.

"I may or may not know a place where to get a bomb." A guy named Dylan winked at the camera as it was staring at him. He was a European Caucasian. He had dirty blonde hair with a medium length styled quiff with a medium fade. He was wearing a navy-blue t-shirt with a fleeced hoodie.

"Really from where?"

"Don't ask questions." Dylan winked again and wrapped his arms around TST's neck.

"Instead of using bombs, why don't you spread love and joy?" A peacemaking Jun asked. Jun had fair skin and a slim body type. He had black hair with a comb-over fade that had a hard-right part. He was wearing a white newspaper print button-down shirt with a teal blazer over it.

"_Lewis and Adrian."_

Lewis and Adrian were in the middle of arm wrestling. Adrian had the upper advantage on Lewis, but Lewis wasn't ready to give up a fight.

"Just give up, man! There's no way you're going to win!"

"I'm not giving up, no matter how much this hurt!"

Lewis had neatly combed black hair and was wearing a white jacket that was unzipped to show a blue t-shirt. He was wearing dark blue jeans, that matched his t-shirt as it complimented his caramel skin. Meanwhile, Adrian had fair colored skin and was very lean. He had blue hair and was wearing black slacks and black dress shoes.

"_Corey and last but not least Aabidah."_

The camera pans over to Corey who was lifting dumbbells. Corey was leaned, toned and muscular. He had black, medium hair that was perfectly combed. He was wearing his school football uniform with bronze-colored skinned. He was extremely handsome, one of the hottest competitors.

Aabidah looked at Corey looked at him and rolled his eyes. "Do you have to work out right in front of everyone? No one wants your toxic masculinity juice in front of everyone." She insulted him while staring at him at the same time. She couldn't resist his muscles either.

She was a tan-skinned girl wearing a purple hijab and a crimson collared sweater and a pink dress. Her face was covered in makeup as she had a one strapped pursed on her right shoulder. She was the shortest contestant there, but that didn't bother her too much.

"Nope. I can do whatever I want." He continued working out, and she just rolled her eyes.

Shelly smiles as the rowboat lands onshore. "Here are the victims… I mean contestants pulling up now." The castaways get out of the rowboat one by one and walk over to Shelly. Shelly gets a good view of every one of them and she wasn't impressed one bit. From awkward looking to try hard, she was glad that things were more in favor of them. "I'm glad I look better than all of them."

"What's that supposed to mean?" An insulted Corey asked.

Shelly clears her throat. "Where's my Sherry Temple?" She shouted in an angry fashion. An intern brings her the drink that she asked for and she calmed down a little bit. She took a sip of her drink and once she finished it, she returned to hosting. "Now that I'm finished, we can start this thing in an orderly fashion."

"Welcome contestants to Total… Drama… Qalito! For the next three months, all sixteen of you will have to do your best to survive on this island without communication with the outside world. After the end of each challenge, everyone will gather to vote for someone off. As each of you is picked off one by one, like a flea in a dog's fur, the last one standing will win $1,000,000,000." She explained.

The camera shifted over towards the other side of the island. It had two wooden logs that were on opposing sides. Standing in the center of the bonfire was a pile of sticks, branches, and logs, that when lit up could cause a fire. The sixteen competitors along with Shelly looked around.

"This is where the elimination ceremony will take place. The person with the most votes will be exiled from the Island."

"Ooo, Ooo!" Adam was getting super excited about the campfire. "I can tell you a lot of movies about campfires!" He tried to see if the others wanted to know more information about movies, but they all looked disinterested and went off somewhere else.

**Abraham: **_I'm going to make sure I'll do whatever it takes to not go home so early! (Abraham laughed)._

**Adam:**_ Adam, I've got a feeling we're not in Kansas anymore._

**Adrian: **_Look at these losers. (Adrian folds his arms together) How am I supposed to take this game seriously when everyone where looks like complete and utter *bleep*. But little do they know that they will be going down one by one._

The camera shifted back to the campfire location. The contestants were still lounging around and waiting for Shelly to continue her tour around the island, but Max didn't look too impressed with what he was seeing so far and wanted to know something very important. "Hey Shelly, where are we supposed to sleep?"

"Good question Max…" Shelly laughed, knowing that the answer wasn't going to sit well with everyone.

Shelly walked up to the edge of a cliff that overlooked the entire island. Shelly took in a deep breath, trying to get a sense of the atmosphere as she felt like a god standing right there. The cast was standing behind here and they were all wondering what was going on.

"_Your home is this whole entire island."_

"What do you mean this island is our whole entire home?" Grimmy asked. Her along with the rest of the cast were quite confused about what he meant by that.

Shelly laughed. "Hon, the entire point is for you to survive on the island. No outside communication, no prepared food, no comfy bed to sleep on...it's every guy, gal and those in between for themselves."

After Shelly said that, the teens all moaned and groaned.

**Jun:** The only reason I came here was because I was told on a flyer that this was a resort. (Jun folds his arms) Never sign up for things you see on a Facebook ad.

"So, will we at least be put on teams or something?" Daniel asked.

Max glared at Daniel for even mentioning that.

**Max:** I don't want to be put on a team. (Max balls up her fist and slams it on the palm of her other hand.) I want to show everyone in the world that a tough chick like me can do it all by herself.

Shelly smiled and walked closer to the teens. "Thank you for pointing that out Daniel, such a good boy. I was just about to get to that..." Shelly pets Daniel's hair like a dog and he sticks out his tongue and begins huffing. "Will the teens be glad to put on teams? Am I being underpaid to babysit? Find out more right after these messages."

After the commercial break, Shelly grabs a bag full of coins from her pocket. She opens the bag of coins and looks at the teenagers. "I'm going to give every single one of you a coin." He started giving people a coin one by one. Each of the coins had a different color of Blue, Pink, and White. "After receiving your coin, I want you to find other people who have the same coin color as you."

The teens started to scramble and began looking for people who had the same colored coin as them.

Adam looked at Lulu. He felt embarrassed about early and wanted to apologize to her. But that wasn't the only reason why he wanted to talk to her. He had a little bit of a crush on Lulu. "I'm so sorry about earlier. I didn't mean to-" Before he could finish Lulu screams and walks away.

**Lulu** _(nervously stammering)_: I do want to talk to Adam and the other contestants. It's just that, I have a fear of talking to other people._ (Lulu started sweating) _I hope he doesn't hate me.

Lulu got away from Adam as fast as she could and went over to someone else. She saw Brooke and bumps into Max, but she was a little scared over how frightening Max looked. "What-what-what color coin, do you have?" Lulu asked.

"I have pink and it seems like you have a pink one too." Brooke noticed.

"I have pink as well," Asuka said walking near them.

Jewel got down on her knees, kissed Asuka on her right hand. "My princess as I have pink as well, I will make sure that I will do whatever it takes to protect you."

Asuka gave Jewel a creeped out look and moved her hand away.

**Asuka:** I'm a strong independent woman. I don't need no knight trying to protect me, even if she is a female.

**Jewel:** _(Jewel folds her arms.)_ I'm someone who's straightforward when it comes to someone I like, and Asuka is someone I like. I hope that me acting like a knight trying to rescue her will win me points with her.

Brooke noticed something about her team, and it got her except. "Guys, were all girls. The five of us...you know what that means right? Where an all-Female team!"

The rest of the girls all smiled. They like this little fact and all cheered.

The camera panned over to Aabidah who looked at her coin and was very disappointed that she didn't get a chance to be on the girl's team. It was something that she really wanted and was a dream that she had when she signed up for the show. She sighed and walked away, trying to find her teammates.

Corey was trying his best to look for other team members and was looking down at his coin. Not noticing, however, he ends up bumping into Adrian and drops his coin on the ground, which pisses him off.

"Hey, watch where you're going!"

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" Adrian apologized. "I didn't mean to do that."

"It's okay…." Corey didn't feel right. "We all make mistakes."

"Thank you for understanding and best of luck in finding your team." Adrian walks away. Corey watched him and felt something was off.

**Corey: **I don't know about that Adrian guy. Back home, I'm on a Football Team and when the team smells a wolf in sheep's clothing, we do whatever it takes to expose them.

The camera shifts over to Daniel who walked over to a rock and sat down. He grabbed a stick and started taking pictures in the sand. He didn't exactly care about trying to form any sort of bond with anyone else. He had his blue coin over to the side of him.

Abraham noticed Daniel had a blue coin and smiled. He didn't want to give up this chance on making friends, so he approached Daniel in a calm manner. "Hello!"

Daniel gave him a blank scared and looked at him. Abraham senses the awkward silence as crickets chirped in the background. Abraham scratched the back of his head and he moved his pupils over to the right. "So, are you into sports?"

Daniel ignored him and Abraham sighed. He stopped trying to make small talk as he recognized the coin on his right. "I have a blue coin too, so I guess we're on the same team!"

"I work alone!" Daniel throws his stick and hits Abraham in the eye.

"Ouch!" The pain from the stick hurt Abraham as he covers his eye.

**Daniel:** I don't do teamwork.

"Do you guys have blue too?" Corey asked.

"Yeah, we do."

Corey raised his eyebrow, noticing Abraham's injury. "What happened to your eye?"

"It's a long story…" Abraham was too embarrassed to want to talk about it.

Corey started counting all the people. "1, 2, 3...we have three people so far." He uses his fingers to whistle and calls the attention of all the contestants. "If anyone has blue, come walk over here!"

The remaining contestants who haven't found out what team they were on, looked to see if they had a blue coin, but most of them didn't. Only Jun and Adam did. They both smiled and went over to Corey, forming their team. The boys all looked at each other and shrugged.

With everyone gathered, Corey was happy to finally have found his team. "Looks like we have a team! A team of all boys!" Corey hugs his team, but Daniel wasn't too thrilled about it. Corey lets them all go, but everyone except for Daniel was thrilled to be on this team.

"Let's win this!" Adam said. "We need to show everyone else just how awesome it is for dudes to work together." The bros high five each-other except for Daniel who rolled his eyes. Adam turns around and sees that Daniel was sitting on the rock. He remembered Daniel from earlier and glared at the boy.

**Adam:** That's that boy who was rude to Lulu earlier. I must keep my eye out on him.

"BROS! BROS! BROS!" The dudes chanted. They walked around in a circle with Daniel rolling his eyes, yet again.

**Daniel:** This is the gayest thing I've ever seen...and that's saying something because I'm into guys myself.

The remaining people who all had white coins noticed that they were the only people left with the same color coin, meaning that they were all on the same team. They huddled together, but it felt a little weird because it felt like they were the last ones chosen to pick on a sports team.

"So, I guess we're all on the same team," Grimmy said.

Adrian looked at his team, analyzed them based on appearance and calculated his own opinion on them. He had a sinister smirk on his face, trying to come up with a plan.

**Adrian:** So, uh this is my team?_ (Adrian rubbed his hands together and the whole demeanor on his face changed.)_ Little do they know that a whole storm is coming…_ (Adrian laughs)_

Aabidah realized that she and Grimmy were the only girls on the team, so she grabbed her and took her over to the side. "Hey, can I talk to you for a second?"

"Sure…"

"Listen! Every other team besides ours is all same-gendered. Me and you should've been on the all-girls team!"

"I know right! It would've been an awesome game of boys vs girls."

"Exactly! That is why me and you must work together. We can't have toxic masculinity running our chances for a girl to win this game!" Aabidah explained.

**Aabidah:** I know that forming an alliance on Day 1 is a terrible idea, but it's important because as a feminist I must do whatever it takes to make sure that girls stick together! Reality Television is known for making girls look bad, and I want to challenge that notion.

"You got my support sister." Grimmy winked at Aabidah and quietly walked back over to her team, so she wouldn't make it too obvious that she was forming an alliance with the only girl on the team. However, Adrian was a smart guy and noticed the two girl's conversation and started thinking yet again.

**Adrian: **I know exactly what Aabidah was doing! I've studied every villain in Total Drama history. I'm going to put together everything they've done by mixing it all together and coming up with my own thing. Trust me, I'm going to make history and shut that Feminazi down!

The teams were formed, and Shelly couldn't be more thrilled. She walked over to the contestants as she was holding yet another drink in her hand, this time it was a coconut filled with vodka. "Now that you've all been settled in, it's time for you to discuss among yourself team names."

Two of the three teams huddled together and started discussing names. It didn't take long for them to do. On the other hand, the third team with mixed gendered participants weren't so lucky in that department.

"The Girl Scouts!" The girl team said.

"The Bomb Squad!" The boy team all said, except for Daniel who was brooding as usual.

The final team was still arguing amongst themselves, as they had a difficult team trying to figure out what they should name themselves. But one of the members, Daniel, thought of the perfect team name for them. He snapped his fingers, thinking that his idea was brilliant. "I got it, Gang Gang!"

"What?!" The rest of his team members all asked.

Aabidah looked at the Girl Scouts. It was the team that she wanted to be on the most, and she was very disappointed that she didn't get a chance to be on that team. She folded her arms and glared at her team. But deep down, she was sad.

**Aabidah: **Why am I stuck on this lame team? I want to be on the all-girls team.

The teams along with the host all gathered in the forest. The teams were all together with their teams. The host was standing in the center in between the teams as she was holding a whistle in her hand. She was trying her best not to get dirty. "Why is there so much mud everywhere?" Shelly asked.

"Because… It's a forest…" Abraham pointed out.

"No one asked you!" Shelly shouted at Abraham.

"I totally know what you're talking about Shelly," Jun responded. His teammates looked at him strangely.

**Jun** _(Jun was covered up in a bag, not wanting to get dirty)_: As a fashionista, I must do whatever it takes to make sure I don't get dirty.

"For your first challenge, teams must search in the forest for their own firewood and then build a campfire. The team that demonstrates the most impressive way to start a fire without the need for a lighter wins!"

TST smiled.

**TST: **This is my kind of challenge.

TST with the power of happiness dashed off in a hurry and grabbed some wood, searching throughout the forest. Everyone looked at him, wondering what he was about to do, as he moved in a flash like pace. He placed the wood down on the ground and reached into his pocket and grabbed one of his homemade bombs. He throws it on the ground, it explodes and creates a campfire, shocking everyone.

"There finished…."

"What…" Shelly dropped her coconut.

"Yeah." TST shrugged. "You said to build a fire, and whelp here it is. So, my team wins right?"

Shelly was confused but also proud of him at the same time. She shrugged it off since it was fair. "I guess Gang Gang wins! Gang Gang, since this was supposed to be a reward challenge, you guys get to order however many Pizzas you want from Pizza Hut."

"Yes!" Grimmy said.

**Abraham: **What did I just watch?

**Daniel: **Holy *bleep*_ (Daniel laughed.) _I may be blind, but if I could see this *bleep* it would be the best thing I ever saw in my life.

**Brooke: **Should I be scared for my life with TST around?

Adrian was disappointed that his team won, but in order to keep up with appearances, he high-fives Dylan. As Lewis and Grimmy hug TST. The team was cheering off their win except for a disappointed Aabidah. Aabidah, on the other hand, wasn't too thrilled with this. "This isn't fair!" She shouted.

Everyone looked at her. "How can you as a woman, let a man win a challenge like this! It isn't right to your sisters!"

"Uh...I'm sorry Aabidah, but TST won fair and square."

"Who cares about gender? TST won for your team. Get over it." Max responded.

Aabidah was getting heated. She looked at all the girls around her. "I'm disappointed and every girl here. Your letting men control your thoughts and opinions! This isn't right! This isn't fair! I can't support a show that allows for this kind of sexist behavior! I QUIT!" Aabidah storms off.

Sarah shrugged. "She lost I guess."

**Adrian:** _(Adrian's face turns red)_ This *beep* sucks! I was supposed to let my team lose so we could end up voting her off! _(Adrian wipes off his sweat and calms down) _I'm not going to let this get to me! I will make sure that every single person here goes home, and I'm going to do whatever it takes to do that!

**Author's Note: **This would've been up soon, but I've been spending the last few days trying to plan out the season. Thanks to everyone who has submitted a character! What do you think so far?

**Remaining Contestants:**

**The Girl Scouts: **_Asuka, Lulu, Jewel, Max, and Brooke._

**The Bomb Squad:** _Daniel, Abraham, Jun, Corey, and Adam._

**Gang Gang: **_TST, Grimmy, Adrian, Dylan and Lewis._

**Eliminated:** Aabidah.


	4. Total Drama's Next Top Model

**Episode 2:** Total Drama's Next Top Model

A couple of days had passed since the last challenge and the contestants were settling in with the new environment. It was a nice and beautiful day outside, with no cloud in sight. The weather wasn't too bad, as it wasn't too hot or too warm. It was just right.

Adam left the Bomb Squad to go and see what Lulu was doing. He watched her sitting down and reading a book from behind a tree, all while he was eating an apple too. Adam was happy to see the dainty girl, just relaxing. It brought butterflies to his stomach.

**Adam: **Lulu is so the girl of my dreams! She's beautiful and… um… _(Adam started thinking.)_ I guess I don't know much about her because she's always so quiet. _(He shrugged.) Maybe I can be the Prince Eric to her Cinderella. _

_The camera follows equipment that begins popping out through multiple places on the island. The first one underwater as fishers swim by, the second one the beat and the three one out of a cave with blue jays flying by and various bugs. A man clamps the clapperboard down and the camera begins moving through Qalito Island, and quickly pasting through Shelly was sitting on a beach chair, drinking a margarita._

_**I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous.**_

_**I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous.**_

_The camera enters the beach where Adrian and Corey are both shirtless and are up in each other's grills and growling at each other. The scene shifts to a shirtless Adam who had flowers in his hands. He tries giving them to Lulu, but she screeches and hides behind Brooke who slaps Adam in the face._

_The camera shifts to a rocky area where Lewis was sitting down on a rock and eating popcorn. He was watching Jewel getting down on one knee and kissing Asuka on the hand and she rejects it. The camera shifts to Grimmy popping up behind Dylan and Abraham and scarring them as TST throws a bomb at a tree and it blows up._

_The scene shifts to Jun checking his clothes in his pocket mirror, as Max was plugging her ears up with hands, trying to block out the sounds of Aabidah who was protesting and was holding a sign that had the female gender logo on it._

_**(Whistling in tune)**_

_The scene shifts to Max and Dylan at the Campfire Ceremony and sitting next to each other, under the lit fire. Just as Max and Dylan are about to get ready to go in for a kiss, TST pops up from behind and scares them. The camera zooms out and shows the whole entire cast including Shelly all sitting by the bonfire and enjoying the night as the logo for the season pops up in the night sky._

Jewel and Brooke were walking alone in the forest, trying to find some food for their team. Jewel had been doing some thinking about the people on her team and wanted to get to know them all. But the topic of discussion that she wanted to bring up was Lulu.

Brooke kept looking around in the forest. She was trying to find something "good" for her and her team to eat. "What's a good dish that I can make with berries and nuts?" She noticed that her friend was thinking about something. "What are you thinking about? Is there someone special on your mind?"

"No, no," Jewel responded. "I'm just thinking about Lulu. She's just really quiet and doesn't like to speak to anyone."

Brooke shrugged. "It is like that sometimes. Some people are just not social in the slightest."

"Well, I get that. But if we're going to be a team, we're going to need her to talk."

"You make a fair point. Maybe we should try it in a non-aggressive way?"

"That's a good idea, Brooke!" Jewel hugs Brooke, which confuses her but at the same time she sort of, liked it. Jewel kisses Brooke on the cheek and it causes her to blush. "Come on cutie, let's go and look for more food." She grabs her by the hand.

Asuka saw everything and she felt some type of way about it.

**Asuka: **I'm supposed to be Jewel's damsel in distress…_ (Asuka starts to worry.) _Not that I care or anything.

**Jewel:** What can I say? I love flirting! I flirt with anything, guys, girls, animals, plants, my smartphone._ (Jewel shrugged.)_ I think flirting will help my social game. You need a good social game in Total Drama.

Meanwhile, the Bomb Squad was in the middle of a team meeting, with Abraham walking back and forth and the other three members sitting on the rock. But Jun, on the other hand, was reluctant to sit on the rock as he had a bag over it but was still uneasy.

"Listen up, this team is going to need a leader if we want to succeed in challenges and I feel like I'll be the best leader for the team." Abraham was keen on wanting his team to win! But he wasn't so sure about his other teammates.

"That's great and all, but honey, can we sit somewhere that's not dirty and dusty. I don't want to get my outfit messed up."

Daniel rolled his eyes. "I'm sorry princess, are you worried that your outfit isn't going to be perfect for the problem."

Jun felt offended while the rest of his team laughed. In anger, Jun responded. "Sweetie, while I'm looking stunning, you have to worry about not being able to see."

Abraham and Corey looked at each other, both thinking the exact same thing. "Bruh, you've gone too far," Corey commented.

**Jun:** _(He rolls his eyes.)_ If these queens can't handle a little criticism, then why are they on T.V.?

Daniel didn't seem like he was bothered by his comment. But wanting to show him who was boss, Daniel grabbed a rock and throws it at one and hits him in the eye, leaving a mark. Daniel and the rest of the team laugh at Jun's misery.

"My eye! How can you do this?!" Jun ran over to his bag and searched for his mirror. After he finds it, he opens it up and looks at himself. He wasn't pleased by how he looked. "Oh no! *bleep* My face is ruined!"

"It's just a mark dude," Daniel said.

"It's not just a mark!" Jun got furious. "This face was made for T.V. How am I going to be a celebrity fashion consultant with my face looking like this?" He pointed at his face to get the point across. His team looks at him and shrugs. Jun scavenges through his bag and finds a paper bag. "Perfect!" He cuts two circles and puts a paper bag over his face. "There, how do I look?" He asked his team.

Daniel shrugged. "I could care less."

Corey looked disappointed and the rest of the team didn't really seem to care about Jun's "crisis."

**Corey: **Jun looked perfect the way he was._ (Corey tries to backtrack.) _Not saying that I go for girly guys like Jun, because I don't. I only date masc guys, but I'm just saying that Jun looks beautiful. _(His eyes turned into stars.) _I'm not saying that, give me that tape._ (Corey tries to grab the camera.)_

On the other side of the island near the waterfalls, Gang Gang was enjoying their Pizza Hut reward, eating pizza and enjoying their time off. Everything seemed so perfect, from the perfect weather, from the perfect atmosphere, it felt like there wasn't anything in the world that could ruin this moment that the team was enjoying.

"I'm chuffed that we won that challenge, mates. You lot really did everything that you could...well TST did everything that he could." Dylan takes a bite of his pizza as he high fives TST.

Adrian rolled his eyes over the praise that TST was getting and felt like he didn't deserve it. TST smiled as reeling in all the praise that he was getting. "Well I mean I am the best person on this team, and I am better than all of you."

Adrian gave him the side-eye as TST put on a cockier smile on his face.

**Adrian: **TST thinks he's all that and a bag of chips because he won the challenge! Well good news, I'm not going to let him get away with this! I am going to be the best person on this team, and we can't have two divas on this team. No way Jose. TST is so going home tonight.

**TST: **I think I'm doing well on my social game, not that I care or anything. I told myself that I'll try and act all "nice" when I first got here, and be all "Explosives, explosives, explosives." But little did they know that all of it was just a part of my plan.

The contestants all got the notification that it was challenge time, but they figured that a challenge was going to be coming soon, seeing as this was the usual time for a challenge to occur. The teams were somewhere on the island at a faraway location. They were surprised when in front of them was a catwalk stage with vines coming out of it. The area was surrounded by wooden seats and the catwalk was made entirely out of wood, branches, leaves, and stuff made from the jungle.

Jun got excited when he saw the catwalk. "OMG! You can't be for real sis! There's no way…!" You could tell from his excited and noticing the catwalk, that he could tell what the type of challenge was going to be.

Shelly walked over to the contestants, holding a margarita glass filled with alcohol in it. She was tumbling a bit as she walked. She was clearly very tipsy, and it was noticeable to the contestants. She took a sip of her drink and winked at Dylan, making him a little uncomfortable.

"Hello, contestants." Her speech was slurred.

"Are you okay?" Abraham asked. "Are you sure you should be doing this?"

"Shut up Dante!" That was something Abraham didn't want people to know.

TST laughed. "Ha! Your real name is Dante! Such a generic edge lord OC name."

"Like you should be talking, Sylvester," Shelly confirmed.

Everyone looked at him and began laughing and some of them were even pointing at him.

"Hey, Sylvester! When are you going to catch Tweety!" Max said. That just made the contestants laugh even harder.

This made TST embarrassed. He hid in his shirt. He didn't want to talk to or see anyone else, but because he had such pride in himself, he sucks it up and pulled his head up high. "So, what." He shrugged. "I have an awesome name and you guys are all just haters."

**TST: **I specifically put on my application to not call me by that terrible name! _(He was angry and started punching and breaking things around him.)_

Shelly takes yet another sip of her drink. She didn't look so good, and some of the contestants were worried about her wellbeing, but she didn't care one bit. She just wanted the check.

"Okay, listen up. For today's challenge, you all will be entering the very first, Total Drama Beauty Pageant! Teams must select someone on their team to be a model. You must train your model in the two categories for the competition; brain and beauty. The models will be judged in two categories by me and these two production assistants. The person with the highest points wins, the person with the lowest points loses and has to send someone home tonight." She finished. As she was talking, two production assistants of different genders showed up.

"This sounds like a piece of cake." Jun nodded his head as he was feeling motivated. His team, despite their disagreements all, thought the same thing when it came to Jun dominating this challenge.

"Now darlings, strut that stuff-" Before she could finish giving the green to go, Shelly ends up throwing up on the floor. The teens were disgusted by Shelly's behavior and started cringing. Shelly wipes her mouth away and was feeling better. "This was worse than that time I broke up with my boyfriend for my tennis instructor."

"Eww…" Max cringed.

**Lewis:** I think our host has a bit of an alcohol problem.

Teams were backstage in the large dressing room, trying to figure out who they're model was going to be. The dressing room had just about everything that the teams would need if they wanted their model to look "fierce.".

With the Bomb Squad, Jun wanted to take charge of this challenge. It was something he was good and needed this opportunity to shine. "Okay so for this challenge I'm going to be in charge of makeup."

"Why you?" Daniel asked.

"Because obviously you can't see, and the other four morons wouldn't even hold a candle to expert fashionista skills." Jun insulted.

"Thank you?" Abraham asked. Both him and Corey looked with each other with strange looks as Daniel just shrugged, not caring that he was insulted yet again by Jun.

"Okay grandmaster Jun, if you're going to be in charge of this challenge, then who is going to be out model?" Daniel asked.

"Good question…" Jun started thinking. A lightbulb appears over his head as he snaps his fingers. An idea came to him fast and he knew that this was the perfect time to try and impress his team. Not that he cared or anything. "I got it. Abraham, you'll be our model!"

"Huh?" Abraham asked. "Why me?"

"Despite those rags, you call clothes, you aren't that bad looking…"

"Thanks...I guess?" Abraham asked.

Jun pushes Abraham in the chair. "Let Jun do everything. You are smart, but do you have an excellent catwalk that can impress the judges?" Jun asked.

"Yes. I can burp the entire alphabet without stopping."

"Juvenile, but okay." Jun turns the chair around so that the two of them could look at the mirror. Jun grabbed a comb and was ready to get started with cutting Abraham's hair and didn't have a problem with giving him a makeover. "Makeover time!"

Abraham swallowed his spit. He didn't know if this was going to be a good thing or a bad thing, but he was worried about both.

**Abraham: **Should I be worried? Yes or no?

Dylan was getting a little bored and wanted to go and get fresh air, so he left.

As soon as Shelly gave the "Okay" for the challenge to begin TST hurried backstage and sat down in a chair. The rest of his team was confused by this and had no idea what TST was doing. But TST didn't care as he wanted to make sure that this team was going to win this challenge, so he wanted to be the one who was in charge, yet again.

"Guys, I won the challenge last time, so I want to be the one who is going to be the model for this challenge. I'm hot, talented and smart. I'm perfect for this challenge."

Since most of his team didn't really care for this type of challenge, they were okay with it. Except for Adrian who felt like TST was stealing his victory, yet again.

**Adrian: **Who does this loser think he is? He is so going home next and I'm going to make sure of it. _(Adrian rubbed his hands together as he kept on screaming.)_

**TST:** Am I letting things get to my head? Yes! But I'm also so damn talented, that it's unbelievable.

Adrian didn't want to break character, so he was going to let it slide this time. But he also wanted to plant little seeds to make sure that TST was going to be the one to go home. But he wanted to wait till everyone was away to do that.

Grimmy rushed back with her box filled with makeup. "I used to do make-up for my sisters all the time, so I know what I'm doing when it comes to make-up."

"Good!" TST said. "It looks like we all have this sorted out."

Shelly couldn't keep her eyes off Dylan, who was looking behind the curtain. Dylan may've been eighteen and she was thirty-two, but there was something about that teenage boy that the host of the reality show liked. Shelly blows a kiss at the barely legal teen and it makes him feel weird He raised his right eyebrow.

Shelly gets out of her seat and onto the stage where Dylan was. Dylan started to sweat as the host was getting closer to him. Shelly was still tipsy from the alcohol she was drinking, and her breath still smells like puke.

"Hey, stud." She flirted. She rubbed her arm down the chest of the underage boy, trying to get a feel of his ripped hard abs, but he didn't like her touching him. "What are you up too…"

"Uh…" He felt like he was backed into a corner. "I...I...I... don't know how to feel about this. You sure you haven't lost the plot?"

"No silly...I want you, and that thick, British accent!" Shelly grabs Dylan's butt which completely crossed the line and was extremely inappropriate for a host of a television show to do to someone who was her contestant.

Dylan didn't know what to do about it exactly. "I got to go!" Dylan ran away.

**Dylan:** I know how to feel about that bloke, making these wild advances on me. Maybe she's just completely trollied. _(He shrugged.)_

**Shelly: **I know that Dylan is a contestant and me hitting on him is wrong but he's so dreamy. _(Shelly takes a sip of her drink.)_

The Girl Scouts kept arguing and arguing about who was going to be the model for their group. Most of them wanted this shot to show off what they got, and it was very hard for any of them to come to an agreement, except for shy little Lulu who wanted to say something but felt scared.

"I need to be the model for this competition! I want to show off my awesome bike building skills."

Asuka rolled her eyes. "I could care less about bike building. I want to show off my awesome air guitar skills." Asuka follows suit and starts playing the air guitar, but that didn't make her teammates happy.

"That blew hard."

"You blow!"

The two girls were completely angry at each other. Lulu just looked at them, as the two girls proceed to argue and throwing profanity of all kinds. This made Lulu uncomfortable as she didn't want to hear such words. She slowly walked away.

Brooke noticed the look and grabbed her. "Lulu is going to be our model!"

"Huh?" Lulu asked. Internally she freaked out.

"What?!" Max and Asuka asked.

"Why her?" Max asked.

"She'd be perfect for this! She already looks like a model."

Lulu blushed.

"But how is she going to talk? She never talks."

"You make a good point…" Brooke started thinking. It felt like there was nothing she could do and felt down about herself. But luckily, Jewel came in to save the day. She placed her hands on Brooke's shoulders and looked into her eyes. Brooke looked back into Jewel's eyes and smiled at her. "What is happening?"

"No need to feel down about yourself! You are a pretty, smart and talented girl! I know you have it in you to come up with a way to help Lulu out."

Even though Brooke was straight, she felt encouraged by Jewel's wise words. "Thank you! I needed that!" Brooke admitted. But Asuka wasn't happy with this and felt a little jealous that Jewel moved on.

**Asuka:** Now she's flirting with another girl right in front of me?_ (Asuka turned her head to the side with her arms folded.) _Whatever, it's not like I care. Besides Brooke is straight anyway.

**Jewel: **What can I say? Your girls got game!

Brooke was talking back and forth. She had her thinking cap on as her team looked at her. "How are we going to pull this off."

Lewis was supposed to be helping his team, but he was too busy listening in on their conversation. "I have an idea on how you could help her out."

"What?" Brooke grabs Lewis by the shirt and starts shaking him. "How are you going to help me in this dire situation?!"

"You can put an earpiece in her ear and have her lip sync to you talking."

"That's a brilliant idea, Lewis!" Brooke hugs Lewis, but almost crushing him.

**Lewis: **I got the idea from a book I read once and in that book it backfired, so I hope that's what happens.

The camera shifts to Dylan who was rushing backstage to tell his teammates about what happened with the host Shelly, but his team was too busy preparing for the beauty pageant competition. "You lot, she tried to hit on me!"

"Who?" Jun asked. "Was it your mom?" The rest of the team laughed.

Dylan grinned. "No! Shelly the host! She tried to touch me!" The team laughed out loud. They weren't buying what he was selling, and it only made Dylan more upset with his teammates. "I'm telling the truth. She has a crush on me!"

"Come on hon. I know every straight guy wants a blond bombshell, but you expect me to believe that she wants to go out with someone like you?"

"Yes! She winked at me earlier and grabbed my ass a few seconds ago!"

"Dude," Corey said. He puts his hands on Dylan's shoulders. "I get it. We're on television and you want a storyline like the rest of us. But you shouldn't go and make up stories of things that never happened."

**Corey: **This is the saddest thing I've ever seen._ (Corey starts laughing.)_

"Fine!" He storms off.

Jun shrugged. "So sad." Jun was putting on the finishing touches of Abraham's makeup and he was all finished. He turned him, but the camera refuses to show how Abraham looked because the network wanted it to be a surprise. But Jun was impressed with the work he did with Abraham. "You...you...you...look…" He started, the rest of the looked at Abraham and were surprised to see him too.

Grimmy was putting the finishing touches on TST's makeup. She spiked up his hair and put him into a black and white tuxedo. He was wearing black shoes and a red bow tie too. Grimmy really dressed TST up and she was living for it. She was proud of her work so much that she started smiling.

"Oh my god, you look perfect."

TST needed to see this so he turned around and looked at himself in the mirror. "I do...I look perfect."

"I told you I could do god's work. Now let me go grab some cologne out of my backpack and you'll be set!" Grimmy walks off.

Adrian tipped toed over to TST, like the devil he is so he could talk to him. He was impressed by how good TST looked but that wasn't going to stop him from doing whatever it takes to get TST out. "Hello TST."

"Oh, hey Adrian! Don't you think I look great?"

"Of course." Adrian rolled his eyes. That wasn't what he wanted to say. "But you know what could make you look even better?"

"No... what?"

"By acting like a Diva on stage. People like a good *bleep* show."

TST thought about it…" I mean you're not wrong."

"Of course, I'm not," Adrian whispered.

"What was that?" TST asked.

"Nothing." Adrian giggled. Adrian slowly started to walk away but wanted to plant one more seed of doubt. "It's just that...acting like a diva on TV is going to get you even more famous then I'm sure you already are...so think about it."

TST didn't have to think about it. It was what he wanted. He knew what he had to do in order to win the challenge, and that was what he wanted.

**TST: **You know me, and Adrian are a lot alike. He's just goody-two-shoes and of course, I'm a badass.

Adam left his team to go and take a quick peek at Lulu at what Lulu looked like. He was peeking from behind a mirror. Lulu had her hair straightened and long. She was wearing a pink dress and white gloves with red ribbons in her head. As soon as Adam saw her, his draw drop as he couldn't believe it.

**Adam: **Lulu is so beautiful. I want to marry that girl someday, just like at the end of a movie. May the force be with us together someday!

Adam walked up to Lulu. He started blushing and wanted to say something nice to her. "You look pretty." He complimented.

Lulu blushed but she didn't say anything. She got scared and ran away.

**Lulu:** I didn't mean to run away! I wanted to say something to him, but it was hard!

It was dark and quiet outside. But that only lasted for a few seconds as lights on the stage turned on and it lit the whole area. The remaining contestants who weren't models were sitting down in seats around the area. There was one big table where the three judges were ready to score.

"Welcome to the very first Total Drama Beauty Pageant! The first round will be all about how smart our models are. Our first model is Lulu!"

The crowd claps, but Adam clapped the hardest and was even cheering for her. "Go Lulu go!"

Lulu was very nervous. But luckily, she had a microphone on her right ear. She wasn't sure if she was ready to do this, but she didn't want to let her team lost, so she walked onto the catwalk and the crowd cheered even more.

"Lulu, what is the capital of Turkey?"

Lulu worried. She knew what it was but was too scared to try and say anything about it. But what she was really worried about was rather or not if Brooke would say the right answer. She looked at her microphone.

**Brooke:** This would be easier if I had a smartphone on this island.

Brooke started thinking, like thinking all the way to the back of her brain. "I learned about this in school a while ago...hmm…" After a few seconds, she remembered. "I know it's Istanbul."

The bells went off and happy faces appeared on the judge's monitors. The crowd began cheering, but Adam was the happiest. "GO LULU GO!" Adam's loud cheers made Lulu blush.

"Now for the second question...what month was I born in?" Shelly asked.

Brooke snapped her fingers. "I know this one, June!"

The bells went off yet again and she got another question right.

"Now for your final question...am I pretty?" Shelly got up but glared at Lulu which scared her.

Brooke sighed. "I guess."

The alarms went off and everyone cheered yet again. The judges knew right away what they wanted to give Lulu for her performance. They thought about it and decided to give her a 6.8. "Lulu makes it to the second round!" Shelly said.

Lulu had successfully finished the first round of the competition and her team couldn't be more excited. Lulu smiled, but she still wasn't ready to quite talk yet.

**Lulu: **I did it! I did it! I did it! I did it!

There was a little break in between. Next, it was Abraham's turn to walk on the stage. He had his hair slicked back and was wearing a clown uniform, even wearing the big and funny shoes too. But not only that, his face was covered in make-up. Abraham was literally a total clown.

Everyone laughed at him, but Jun just shrugged it all off.

**Jun: **They may be laughing at me, but they should know that dressing like a clown is totally in.

"Abraham, what is the first letter in the alphabet."

"A."

Abraham got the question right.

"Abraham, how many days are in the month of December?"

"31"

"Final question...Abraham, how do you spell ICUP?"

"ICUP."

Shelly started laughing. She found the joke to be funny, so much so that she showed a little bit of favoritism towards Abraham. "You win, you win, perfect 10." Abraham smiled as his team was not only confused but also proud of him at the same time, cheering him on. Abraham like, the gentleman that he was bowed to the audience.

Another short break happened and this time the camera quickly faded in and out to transition to TST walking on the stage. He blew kisses to the audience, but it didn't seem like any of them wanted it.

"And last but not least, TST!"

"Thank you so much for having me on stage!"

"Now TST." Shelly takes a sip of her drink margaritas. "Do you know the first president of the United States?"

TST smiled. He remembered what Adrian told him to do and that was acting like a diva. "Me."

TST got the question wrong and his team except for Adrian was extremely disappointed with the results. "What the hell?!" Grimmy asked.

Lewis wanted to be a little bit more positive with him. "We should give him another chance. Maybe he didn't know what he was doing."

"TST, who is the current president of the United States?"

"Me." TST smiled. He was completely winging it at this point. But for the second time in a row, he got the question wrong yet again and it pissed off his team too much. But TST just did not care one bit.

Shelly clears her throat. "This is the last question. What is the square root of-"?

"I refuse to answer any questions." His diva attitude was getting even more diva-like and the cocky smile that he had on his face was getting wider and wider.

The audience was confused by TST's choices and the way he was acting. But the people who were upset yet again was his team. This time Lewis knew that he couldn't stand up for him as his team got up out of their seats with rage.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Shelly teased.

"Nope. I'm smarter than everyone here and I don't need to prove that."

Shelly shrugged. "Your loss." Shelly gets up and turns to the audience. "Since TST refuses to answer any questions, Gang Gang, you lose the challenge and have to send someone home…"

Gang Gang was disappointed that yet again, they lost a challenge. They all turned to TST, known full well who they were going to vote out tonight, during the elimination ceremony. But TST didn't care, in fact, he thought he was safe because he assumed that the diva attitude would help him win.

Shelly looked at The Bomb Squad. "Since Abraham has the most points currently, that means the Bomb Squad takes the win! For their reward, they'll get to eat some Kentucky Fried Chicken. Also, another reason why they win is cause Abraham's clown suit is so in season."

The Bomb Squad cheers for Abraham. They run to him, pick him up and start tossing him up in the air. They couldn't have been happier with the result of today's challenge. Too bad The Girl Scouts didn't win anything significant and were just there for the night.

**Jun:** I told you fools that clown outfits where in season!

Grimmy was on her way back to the competition, but little did she know it was over. It was late and the skies were clear. The only thing you could see in the sky was the stars. Grimmy was whistling and minding her own business until she almost tripped over something.

"What was that?" She asked.

Grimmy looks down and finds a wooden like a stick, that looked like a tiki. Half of it was wrapped in a blue cloth. She removes the blue cloth and finds a letter. She begins reading the letter. "You have found the Immunity Idol. This idol can be played during an elimination ceremony and it will protect you from being Eliminated. You have until the Final 5 to play this idol. Once the final 5 happens, you are no longer allowed to play your idol."

Grimmy smiled. "This can come in handy someday."

The winning team, the Bomb Squad were celebrating their victory by eating chicken. The group of five were hanging out near the beach area where they decided to sleep for the night. Out of all the people in the group, Abraham was the happiest.

Corey looked at Jun who was still choosing to wear that bag of his head. "Why are you still wearing that bad."

"Because I'm hideous."

"No, you're not. Personally, I think your beautiful no matter what happens to your face." Corey winked and went to go get another piece of chicken out of the bucket, but he meant what he said about Jun being beautiful.

Jun thought about what Corey said and quickly took off the bag. He grabbed his mirror and looked at himself in it. He thought he looked fine for a quick second, because of what Corey said. But he quickly thought about how ugly he looked and put the paper bag back on. He wanted to hide his face for the rest of the world forever.

**Jun: **I didn't quit the protest of my face because of a hot guy like Corey. No! I don't do relationships and I mean at all!

The bonfire was lip up and Gang Gang was sitting down on the right log. It was the perfect night for a campfire. Shelly was standing behind a podium, with a plate of multi-flavored Marshmallows on her plate. The plate wasn't too huge and there were only four marshmallows on it.

This would be the second time that Gang Gang would lose a member and they weren't too happy about their last member quitting.

"You have all cast your vote on who you want to go home. If you don't receive an ooey, gooey, Marshmallow then you are out of the game." After she said that a few of the contestants got very worried except for TST who was feeling confident. "Once you're out of the game, you must put on the Anchor of Shame and drop down in the Drowning of Losers." This scared the contestants a lot.

"If anyone has an Immunity Idol it would be best to play it now. This is your only chance."

The team all looked at each other. One of them had one, but they didn't feel it was necessary to play it right now.

"Marshmallow's go to…"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Adrian." She throws a blue marshmallow at him.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Lewis." She throws a green one too him.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Grimmy." She hands a pink one to her.

There was only one Marshmallow left on the plate and the only two people still sitting there were Dylan and TST. As Dylan was freaking about going home and wondered if it had to do with earlier, TST was just riding the waves. Dylan looked at TST but TST just had his eyes clothes.

"The final marshmallow goes too…"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Dylan." He throws a white one to Dylan.

TST was surprised as hell by this and got up out of his seat in a hurry. "What the hell?! I'm the best person on this team and I won the challenge for you guys in a flash last week."

"You also made us lose this week's challenge," Grimmy commented.

An angry TST threw a Marshmallow at him, but it didn't hurt him. He only ate it. "I refuse to go home! This isn't right." TST wasn't ready to give up on not going home and was going to protest that right too.

"Guards."

Two bodyguards come and grab TST. They attach an anchor on his right leg as he was trying to protest his elimination by cursing. "You can't do this! I'll get back into this game somehow!" He threatened, but the bodyguards felt like he was making empty threats, so they just pushed him into the water as he was screaming.

Adrian grinned.

**Adrian: **Two down, fourteen more to go. Who should my next target be…? (He thought, but he quickly realized it and he snapped his fingers) Adam. Get ready Adam, because your next and you better pack your bags soon.

Asuka was still feeling down about Jewel flirting with other girls. She saw Brooke was still up and sitting on a rock and decided to try and flirt with Jewel when she sees that Brooke and Jewel were having a conversation. "Hello Brooke, don't you feel pretty today."

Brooke hated people flirting with her, so she slapped Asuka across the face, leaving a big red mark and her face was red. "Ouch!" Brooke walked away and Jewel follows her, before sticking out her tongue. But this only made Asuka madder. "How come Asuka gets to flirt with you, but I don't!"

**Author's Note: **Wow! This is finally finished; it took a while but I'm glad that it's done. To the creator of TST, he may have gotten eliminated in this episode, but he's in no way finished yet as a character. Haha, I can't hold it in any longer. Yeah, TST will return the game in like 2 chapters. He's just taking a break. He'll be the only character who returns.

Now about the controversy about the last chapter and the "challenge". It was supposed to be short like that, in fact, it was meant to be a part of TST's story arc. In the last chapter he finishes the challenge fast, this chapter causes his team to lose the challenge. It was a part of his arc. Also, I didn't want to show everything with the characters in Episode 1, just a big general idea.

About the feedback for the episode, I appreciate all the feedback and I do indeed use Grammarly when editing the episodes. I'm thankful for the comments too and I'm glad that everyone is enjoying this story yet pointing out flaws at the same time.

**Remaining Contestants:**

**The Girl Scouts: **_Asuka, Lulu, Jewel, Max, and Brooke._

**The Bomb Squad:** _Daniel, Abraham, Jun, Corey, and Adam._

**Gang Gang: **_Grimmy, Adrian, Dylan and Lewis._

**Eliminated:** Aabidah, TST.


	5. Survival of the Hungriest

**Episode 3: Survival of the Hungriest**

The island was very quiet, which was very unusual. Even the animals were quiet that night. The contestants were all sound asleep that night. It wasn't too long ago since the last challenge ended and the Campfire Ceremony that sent home TST ended.

But all of that was about to end when Shelly walked onto grabbed her microphone, holding it in one hand and held an airhorn in the other. She giggled a bit, before blowing the air horn which made a loud noise go through the intercom to wake up the contestants. They weren't happy about it.

"Wakey, wakey!" She giggled.

It took a while, but the contestants finally got up. The remaining fourteen got ready for the day, by doing the usual morning routines such as bathing, grooming, self-care and getting dressed. The barely legal teens caught up with Shelly, but they weren't happy about it at all.

An angry Jun grinned at Shelly. But it was hard to see his facial expressions as he was still wearing a paper bag over his head, to cover the scar he got earlier today. "Why the hell did you wake us up, sis? I need my ten-hour beauty sleep."

"So, you're still going to wear that paper bag over your head?" Corey asked.

"Yes, hon. This paper bag is going to help protect my ugly face from being seen on national television and I'm going to keep that way."

"Whatever floats your boat." Corey shrugged.

Asuka was still pissed off at Jewel and she glared at her. "What's up, my princess?" Jewel winked.

"Shouldn't you be flirting with Brooke? You know your "straight" girl."

"Are you jealous?" Jewel laughed.

Asuka turned her head, folded her arms and closed her eyes. "No, I'm just telling it how it is," Asuka explained, but all Jewel did was laugh at her.

Adam sees the tired Lulu and thought she was the cutest thing in the world. He blushed and waved at her. Lulu saw and decided that it would be best for her to hide between Brooke, which caused Adam to get sad.

**Adam:** I don't know how to impress Lulu. What should I do? (He facepalmed).

"But before the challenge begins, I have exciting news! You guys are going to be put on new teams!"

"What?!" The teenagers were all surprised to hear this news.

"But this never happened on the old Total Drama." Abraham pointed out.

"Abraham, this is an r-e-b-o-o-t. This isn't the original." She explained, which Abraham remembered made sense.

Shelly clears his throat. "Lewis, Max, Jun, Corey, Dylan, Grimmy and Daniel you guys will be now known as the Bumbling Bees." She said. The new team walked towards each other, so they would be closer together. They all looked at one another, trying to get a good look at their new teams.

The remaining teenagers looked at one another as well, and some of them we're not happy to be on the same team as one another, as that was what it was beginning to look like. "Last but not least, Adam, Lulu, Brooke, Abraham, Asuka, Adrian and Jewel you guys will now be known as the Fighting Ferrets."

"Fighting Ferrets?" Asuka asked.

"It rhymed okay."

Adam got excited. He was so happy that he ended up hugging Abraham to the point of almost choking him. Abraham tried to say something, but Adam realized that he made a mistake and lets him down.

**Abraham:** (Holding his throat) I almost died.

**Adam: **I get to be on a team with the girl of my dreams! But I hope Abraham doesn't hate me too much.

The newly formed teams waited for Shelly to tell them what their challenge was going to be for the day. Two interns bring a flat-screen television and one of the intern's hands Shelly a remote. This intrigued the contestants as they wondered what the challenge was going to be, but Shelly, on the other hand, was ready to announce it.

"For today's challenge, we're going to be watching some interesting videos." She explained. The contestants were very confused by Shelly's word of choice. Some of them even started to question her sanity, thinking that she might have gone insane.

"Why are we watching videos…?" Max asked.

"Because." She said. "It's fun." She turns the video on, and it shows a delicious chocolate cake. There were three layers and covered in chocolate frosting and chocolate molting. On top of the cake were two strawberries. The cake looked so good, that it made the contestants' mouth water.

**Jewel:** It's been so long since I've eaten anything sweet.

**Corey:** When I saw the cake, I wanted to put my hand through the television and start eating it.

**Jun: **_(Eating a rib.)_ I don't like getting dirty, but a rib is a rib.

Several hours have passed and the students were still watching videos of delicious food. They saw people eating juicy, enormous hamburgers, people licking ice cream, a group of friends eating New York-style pizza and so much more. At this point, Shelly was pretty much touching the contestants, as the only thing they could think about was food. Some contestant's stomachs began to growl and others watering mouth got worse and worse.

The video was finally over and Shelly turned the television off. The interns take the remote and wheel the television away. Shelley could sense that the contestants were starving, and she loved that. "How are you, all feeling?" Shelly asked. She had a bit of a smirk on her face.

"I'm freaking starving man. How could you have us watch all of that delicious food?" Lewis asked. "Are you trying to kill us?" Food was very important to him.

Shelly chuckled. She was enjoying watching the teens suffer in misery. "No! But I was preparing you for today's challenge. A forty-eight hour, no eating contestant. You can't eat anything, if you eat anything then you're out. If no one manages to eat anything, then that means there will be no elimination tonight." She explained.

"But isn't this illegal…?" Dylan asked.

"You signed contracts." Shelly grabbed a contract from out of her pocket. The teenagers all moaned.

**Max:** Damn contracts. The evilest of all evils.

Three hours had passed, and the two teams were sitting at the campfire ceremony, with them being separated by both sides of the logs. The summer heat along with the intense feeling of hunger was starting to get to the contestants, as everyone was being quiet.

Adam looked at Lulu and he was happy to see her. With the two of them now being on the same team, this meant that they could get a little closer. "Hey, Lulu! Are you feeling hungry?"

Lulu's stomach growled and she put her hand on her stomach. She didn't say anything and just looked over at the side.

Adam felt down.

**Adam: **I don't know how I'm supposed to talk to this girl! She like never talks.

**Lulu:** I want to say something to him. _(She was getting nervous.) _Heck, I want to say something to someone, but it's just too hard.

Max was trying not to think about the smell of Dylan's cologne, but it was bothering her to no end. "Why are you wearing such cheap cologne? It freaking stinks." She grabs her nose, so she could block out her smell.

"Sorry, I'm not up to your standards. But give me a ball, sometime." He winked.

"Have a car." She walks away to go and sit somewhere else, but she ends up tripping over a rock and lands in Dylan's lap. Dylan smiles at her but Max rolls her eyes.

**Dylan: **She wants me. First Shelly and now Max. With all these girls wanting me, it's looking like it's going to be a dog's dinner.

**Max:** He is so gross.

Max gets up and dusts herself off. She was getting annoyed by Dylan's behavior and it was beginning to piss her so. "You're such a pig!" For her sanity, she thought it would be best to go somewhere, maybe be around girls.

"A pig you want to kiss." Dylan blows a kiss to her and she rolls her eyes. Dylan knew that she was annoyed by his behavior, and he liked playing with her feelings. To him it was fun.

"Learn to be original." She said walking off.

"By princess." Dylan waved and laughed.

**Max:** I'm tired of men and there are too many guys left. I need to find a few girls and make an alliance with them.

Max got a group of girls together and they all formed a circle together. The group of girls was Max, Brooke, Jewel, and Asuka. But some tension had formed between three of the four members, as Asuka was still a little jealous of Jewel flirting with Brooke. Jewel winks at Asuka, and she rolled her eyes.

"Listen up ladies, I want a girl to win this season and I want to be sure that happens," Max explained.

"Yeah. There are way too many boys and not enough girls." Brooke responded.

"Well if you were so straight, isn't that something you would want, Brooke?" Asuka asked. She still wasn't sure that Brooke was as straight that she was making it seem.

Brooke grinned. "I am too straight. I like the D."

"Well if you like the D so much, then who on this island would you date?" Asuka asked.

Brooke turned around and began inspecting all the boys on the island. She saw Adam looking at Lulu and knew that he was unavailable. She noticed that Jun and Corey were chatting it up, so that wasn't going to be an option. The only guy there that wasn't seeing someone was Lewis. She looked at him and smiled. "I like Lewis."

Asuka laughed. "That's hilarious!"

**Brooke:** I totally like Lewis…. he's super cute. The way he...um...Yeah.

**Asuka:** Who is she *bleep*? She's about as straight as a noodle when it's wet.

Max was got fed up with the girls constant bickering and talking about romance. "See, this is what I'm talking about! Girls, we can't let romance ruin our chances at the million."

"She's right! We have to band together and destroy this competition, so we can all make it to the final four!"

"What do you say? Are you all in?" Max asked. She put one of her hands out and put it in the center. Brooke, Jewel, and Asuka all nodded their hands and put their one of their hands out in the center too. The girls looked at each other, threw their hands up and cheered.

"_Girl Power!"_

Shelley walked into the center of the campfire grounds. She was holding a plate of baby back ribs, that where smothered in barbecue sauce. Steam came from off the ribs, and the sweet aroma filled the air, which made many of the contestants very hungry.

Grimmy's stomach was growling so much, that the hunger was growing. "I can't do this!" She ran over to the plate of ribs and grabbed her a piece. She chewed down on the rib and was eating as much as she could.

**Grimmy:** Once I saw those ribs, I knew I couldn't stop eating!

Jewel, Dylan, Corey, Jun, Abraham, and Brooke all got up and started grabbing pieces of the rib and chewed down on it like they've never eaten before. They couldn't resist the smell of the food, and just looking at the ribs, just made it worse.

Brooke's alliance side-eyed both Jewel and her, but all Brooke and Jewel could do was just shrug it off. The ribs were just too darn delicious.

**Brooke: **These ribs are amazing. _(Brooke chews on the piece of rib she was eating.)_

Both teams lost three members to the challenge. Hours have passed and it was beginning to get nighttime. Both Lulu and Adam looked up at the night sky and watched as the stars were twinkling. It was a truly romantic moment, as it was just the two of them and no one else. Lulu turns to look at Adam. She might not talk much, but there was something about him, that liked being around. But all she wanted to do was speak to him.

Lulu opens her mouth. She hoped she could say something, but it was extremely painful for her to do. Her anxiety got the best of her. She got up and ran off. Adam worried about the girl and chased after her.

Brooke saw Lewis and Abraham playing with action figures. She thought it was a little nerdy, but at the same time, it was a little cute. Brooke takes in a big breath, as she walks over to Lewis to see what he's doing.

"Luke, I am your father," Lewis said. He was holding a Dark Vader action figure and tackling the Luke Skywalker action figure that Abraham was holding.

"Nooo!" Abraham said.

"Hehe, playing with Star Wars action figures?" Brooke asked.

Lewis freaked out. He accidentally knocks his water bottle and water ends up spraying on Abraham's shirt. "Oh *bleep.*." Abraham needed to dry off, so he took his shirt off. When he took his shirt off, Adrian turned over to the side. His eyes were locked on Abraham's gorgeous body. Something roses in Adrian's pants and he tried to cover it.

**Adrian: **Never noticed how um…Abraham looked. _(Adrian was trying his best to cover his crotch so no one would notice.) _I'm not getting soft, I'm just saying...Abraham looks good.

"I'm so sorry Abraham for spilling water on you!" Lewis apologized.

"It's fine. I can go and change into another shirt." Abraham gets up and walks away.

Lewis felt guilty. "Gosh, it's all my fault."

"Don't feel so bad," Brooke said, putting his right arm on his shoulder.

"Thank you." Lewis blushed.

"No thank you! You're the one who helped me with yesterday's challenge. Your advice really came in handy and the next time you need advice, I'll make sure to come to you." Brooke tried her best to flirt with Lewis, but it just didn't feel right to her. On the other hand, Lewis was enjoying this, and his face turned really red.

Brooke tries to see if Asuka was looking, so Asuka could see that she was straight. But she noticed that Asuka was looking elsewhere and just talking to a few members on her team, which caused Brooke to get really upset. She ends up accidentally, pushing Lewis to the ground and she felt guilty about it.

"I'm so sorry Lewis."

Lewis felt a little pain, but it wasn't that bad. "It's okay." He only had a little headache.

**Lewis: **Oh, I know that Brooke is like totally gay, it's obvious. (Lewis started thinking and it wasn't a good kind of thinking.) But if I can use her obvious fear of being gay to my advantage, I can have a trusty ally in this game. So, I must play it up!

**Asuka: **Yeah, I saw Gayrooke trying to flirt with a guy when we all know she likes tacos.

Abraham was on his way to go and change his shirt, but as he was walking, he saw Daniel by the lake, throwing rocks into the river. Abraham thought it was worth a shot to go and talk to him. Meanwhile, the stalkerish Adrian was following Abraham, but hiding behind trees.

"Hey, what's up?" Abraham said to Daniel.

"The sky!"

"I guess I'll go now…" Abraham walks away, but Daniel grabs him by the arm.

"Wait...stay here with me...I guess." Daniel said. "It's not like I want someone to talk to."

"Sure…" He blushed.

Abraham looks Daniel in the eye and the two teenagers begin blushing. Both had a clear attraction to each other, that had been building up since the first day they met. Daniel may've been blind, but he knew how he felt about Abraham, without even having to see him. Daniel goes in for a kiss and Abraham continues it. The two-start making out and things get very "intense."

But Abraham quickly freaked out over that kiss. "I'm not gay, you faggot!" He slapped Adrian and ran away but that only confused Daniel, as he wouldn't have done that if he didn't know if Adrian was gay.

**Daniel:** What just happened?

**Abraham:**_ (Freaking out!) _Oh my god...mom...dad...that was just an act! I'm not gay, okay! I like *bleep*. _(He began sweating and shaking like a leaf on a tree.)_

Adrian was feeling jealous. He got up and started creeping behind trees, that were a little closer to the lake. He wanted to hear everything so he can get all the details. But mostly he wanted to see if something was going to happen between them.

**Adrian:** I must protect Abraham… (He tries to backtrack.) Because I want to get him out myself...yeah that's what I want to do.

As the rest of the group was starving, near the campgrounds, Asuka couldn't resist her growling stomach and she was munching on some chips behind the tree. She was hoping to hide this from the rest of the group, but people heard the chewing going on and exposed her.

"What...I was hungry?"

The Bumbling Bees were the ones who were now in the lead with four, as the Fighting Ferrets only have three members left in the competition. Dylan sees that Shelly was on her phone. He wanted to work his charm on her. "Blimey, is it hot in here or is it just you?"

Shelly rolled her eyes. "Dylan, what do you want?"

"Nothing mate. You were the one who was flirting with me last week and I wanted to see what was up. Are you doing anything after the competition was over?"

Shelly sighed. "Look, Dylan, I was very drunk, and you were there. It wasn't serious."

Dylan felt insulted. "You taff! How can you flirt with a guy's feelings like that?"

Shelly shrugged again. It was like she didn't care at all about Dylan's feeling and it made him very upset.

**Dylan: **_(Crying into the palm of his hands.) _How can she do that to someone! _(Dylan grabs a jar of ice cream and starts eating it, causing Daniel to now be out of the competition.)_

**Shelly: **Like that child had a shot with me. _(Shelly was looking at her nails to see if they were properly done.)_

Both teams were tied, three to three. But not a lot of the contestants were focused on the competition as Lulu was crying with her back up against a tree and Adam trying to chase her. Things between the two of them had been getting intense. Which was very ironic as the two of them wanted things to go smoothly.

"Lulu, where are you?" Adam asked.

**Lulu:** Oh god, I made a mess of things. _(She continued to cry.)_

Adam sees Lulu sitting and he smiled. But he was relieved that he finally found her, after doing a ton of running. "I finally found you!" But things weren't as smooth as Lulu was in the middle of a panic attack. She was freaking out and breathing heavily, but that just made Adam more worthy.

"I-I-I-I-I-I can't breathe!" She said.

Adam gets down on his knees and looks at her in the eyes. "Calm down, Lulu! I'm here."

"Am I going to die?" She asked him.

"No Lulu, you won't. You're having a panic attack. I used to have them all the time." This was the first time he's ever heard her spoke any words, and he thought that she had a beautiful voice. But he didn't want to focus on that as he wanted to help calm her down.

"You-you did?"

"Yeah back when I was a kid," Adam explained. "What we've got here is failure to communicate with each other." It came out of his mouth and he didn't mean to say that, but at the same time, he was glad that he did, because it was something that he wanted to get off of his chest, but he needed to play it off.

Lulu felt embarrassed. "I'm-I'm sorry I haven't been able to talk to you!"

"What, no... that's not it at all!" He worried. "It's a quote from Cool Hand Luke...but honestly, I also said it because I do feel like we have a connection and we haven't been able to do anything about it, because we haven't been able to talk. They don't call me Adam Jackson for nothing."

Lulu was confused. "Huh?"

"It's from In the Heat of the Night."

Lulu started laughing. Her heavy breathing had stop and she was calmed down, thanks to Adam and his movie puns. Adam noticed that she was happy, and he started laughing too, the two of them sharing a moment.

"I want to show you something…" He reaches into his pocket and pulls out a piece of paper. "Say hello to my little friend." He said. The paper had the names of everyone currently in the competition and listed them in the order in which Adam wanted them to go out. At the top was him and Lulu. "So, I made this list...I went ahead and predict the order of elimination for the contestants here."

"Why's that?" Lulu asked. She grabbed the paper and looked at it.

"Because, I was bored...but mostly, I want to let you know that I'm going to protect you in this game. I want to make sure that me and you make it to the finales."

"But-but-but-why me?" Lulu asked.

"Because you're an amazing girl and I like you!" Adam blushed and so did Lulu, they both looked over to the side. Since Adrian was close by, he had heard everything and knew that he could use this "list" that Adrian had to his advantage.

"I like you too…" Lulu said. Lulu and Adam were getting ready and were about to kiss, but before that happened, Lulu's stomach and ended up growling. She was hungry and needed to eat something. "Sorry." She felt embarrassed. "I'm just really hungry."

"Me too." He replied and sighed. "I know that this is going to cost us the challenge, but I know that eating is more important. Why don't you have this." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a chocolate bar. He breaks the bar into two pieces, and they begin eating it. The paper that he was holding, falls over to the side.

Adrian slowly walks over to the paper so he can pick it up and read it. "Oh, this is going to be good." He knew that with this paper in his hand, he could use it to his advantage and finally take out Adam, something that he's been wanting to do.

There were only three contestants left in the game and that was Lewis, Max, and Adrian. The rest of the contestants who had all go eliminated from the challenge, could go and get something to eat by searching in the forest. Lewis and Max were sitting on one log and Adrian was sitting on another.

"Well, the final three...Haha. I have a surprise for you, for all lasting so long."

"What is it?" Max asked.

Shelly smiled. "I'm happy you asked Max." Shelly went away for a second and quickly returned. She pulled up with a buffet full of food, from Turkey to Pizza, from Shakes to Spaghetti and Meatballs, it had just about everything you can imagine on the table.

As soon as Max saw the food, her mouth watered up. "Food!" Max forgot all about the challenge and started chewing down, eliminated from the competition. She wasn't the only one who thought the food looked too good to pass up, Adrian did too, and he walked over and began eating. Meanwhile, Lewis didn't let the food bothers him and he refused to eat.

Shelly smiled. "And with that, Lewis is the last one standing, meaning that the Bumbling Bees are the winners!"

Lewis cheered. But he was so hungry that he ended up rushing to the table and started eating. "I'm glad that I won, but I'm happy that I can eat." He said. No one really cared now about who won or lost, all that was on their mind was the delicious food that was on the table.

It was almost time for the elimination ceremony and for the Fighting Ferrets to vote. But before they can vote, Adrian wanted the entire team to be together, so that they could talk. Adam and Lulu walked up together, but this time they were holding hands as they had officially become a couple.

"What did you guys want to talk to us about?" Lulu asked.

Everyone was surprised to hear Lulu talk, seeing as they hadn't heard her talk before.

"You-you, spoke!" Grimmy said.

"I didn't know you can talk," Jewel responds.

"I-I-I-I'm trying to get over my shyness...and Adam here helped me." She looked at him and he blushed. But Adrian wasn't so thrilled to see the couple in their honeymoon phase.

"We have traitors on our teams!" He pulls out a piece of paper and points at Lulu and Adam. Lulu and Adam recognized the paper as the rest of the team started reading it. Grimmy and Asuka grabbed the paper so they could get a better look at it. Lulu and Adam were shocked, but Adrian was pissed. "Lulu and Adam made a list of who they want to eliminate, one by one."

"That's not true at all!" Lulu defended her boyfriend.

"Yeah! It was only a prediction."

"Lies!" Abraham said. "You two are working together in a secret alliance...I knew that whole being shy thing was fake." Abraham was pissed off and so was the rest of the team. They thought they could trust Lulu and Adam, but apparently, they couldn't. But the rest of their team wouldn't hear it, and all they did was glare at her.

It was finally time for the elimination ceremony. The campfire was lit up, and Shelly had six marshmallows on the plate. Lulu and Adam were sitting on one log as the rest of the team were sitting on another log. The team wanted nothing to do with the couple and were pissed off with them.

"There's only six marshmallows on this plate. If you don't receive a marshmallow, your leg will be attached to the Anchor of Shame and you will drown in the Drowning of Losers." Shelly said.

"Abraham." Shelly throws the Marshmallow at him and he catches it.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Grimmy and Adrian." Shelly throws it and she catches it in her mouth.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Asuka." Shelly tossed the marshmallow and Asuka caught it.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Jewel." Jewel runs up to the plate, grabbed her's and ate it.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

Things were getting intense and the tension was in the air. Adam and Lulu held hands as they were waiting for Shelly to give the final marshmallow. Both Adam and Lulu swallow their spit.

"And the final marshmallow goes to…"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Lulu." She tossed it at her, and she grabbed it.

Lulu wasn't happy with this; in fact, she was disappointed. "Why-why-why-him?"

"Because the two of you are traitors! One of you had to go!" Asuka admitted.

"But this isn't right! This isn't-"

Adam had to interrupt Lulu. He knew that his girlfriend was going to be sad to see her go, but he had to go for the sake of their relationship. "Lulu, I know this is going to be hard." He said. Her eyes started to water up and she began crying. "But I have to go. Hasta la vista, baby!" Shelly said.

"I love it when you quote movies." She blushed.

Adam blushed back at her and he goes in for a kiss. She goes in for a kiss too and for the first time ever, they kiss. It was romantic and very sweet. It was like the two of them were the only two people in the world. Even though they hated their guts, the rest of their team thought that it was cute to see them finally kiss.

But Shelly was getting bored of. "Adam...it's time to go." She drags Adam to the end of the dock and attaches the chain of the anchor onto his leg. But before he wanted to leave, Adam needed to get something off his chest. "Lulu watch out for Adria-" Before he can finish what he says, Shelly pushes Adrian into the water and he begins to drown.

"Adam!" Lulu raced to the end of the dock, so he can see if he was okay. She cried once again, missing her boyfriend.

Later that night, Adrian was having a hard time sleeping. He gets up and thought that it would be a good idea to snoop around in his new team blogging. He started searching through most of their bags, but he couldn't find anything interesting. He then notices that he hasn't checked Grimmy's belongings yet and started too.

As he was looking through Grimmy's bag, he saw something that was interesting. He found the Immunity Idol that Grimmy found the other day and he thought that was interesting. "So Grimmy's been hiding out on an Immunity Idol...huh?" He started thinking and came up with the perfect idea. He turned to look at Lulu and knew what he had to do.

"Lulu...you're going to be the next one out of here." He laughed evilly and placed the idol next to Lulu. His plans were starting to along perfectly and he was enjoying it. He hoped that this plan was going to work, seeing as his last two plans worked. He went back to sleep, so he wouldn't get caught.

Abraham noticed that Adrian was up, but he quickly pretended to close his eyes.

_**Author's Note:**__ Another chapter is finally done! It took me a while to finish this one, but I'm glad that I was able to. This is one of my favorite chapters, as it sets up a few plot points that are in store for this season. Also thank you all for the reviews!_

_To Adam's creator, Adam went home Haha. Yeah, it was very emotional, but I was finally finished with his character arc for the season. But who knows what else is in store for Adam? Adam was a great character and I loved having him quote movies Haha._

_**Bumbling Bees: **__Lewis, Max, Jun, Corey, Dylan, Daniel, Brooke_

_**Fighting Ferrets:**__ Lulu, Grimmy, Abraham, Asuka, Adrian, Jewel_

_**Eliminated:**__ Aabidah, TST, Adam_


	6. Its a Mud, Mud, Mud, Mud, Mud, Mud, War!

**Episode 4: It's a Mud, Mud, Mud, Mud, Mud, Mud, War!**

Some of the Fighting Ferrets were spending the day getting ready by showering at the lake and scavenging for food. Lulu didn't feel welcome on her team anyway and had been spending all night and morning crying over the elimination of her boyfriend, leaving her alone in the cave with the sleeping Grimmy who was tossing and turning, trying to find a comfortable spot to lay.

**Lulu: **_(Crying into the palm of her hands.)_ My team doesn't trust me, and my boyfriend's gone! I don't have anyone on my side!

Lulu moved over to the side, but she felt something hard and it hurt her. "Ouch!" She turns around and sees that she was sitting on an idol. She was surprised to see that it was an immunity idol. "Oh no... the team can't see this...they're going to be even more suspicious of me." She puts the idol into her pocket, as she hears the footsteps of someone walking.

Abraham, Adrian, Asuka, and Jewel returned to the team's hideout in their towels, covering up their bodies before they could change. Abraham was holding a sack filled with fruits and berries, while Asuka and Jewel were lifting a dead deer, that they had hunted.

"Were back!" Jewel said. She and Asuka throw the dead deer on the ground.

"And we brought food to cook for tonight." Asuka shrugged.

"Awe-awesome." Lulu wiped away her tears. She was still torn with grief from last night, but she couldn't lie to herself about how hungry she was feeling, especially with going so long without eating from last night's challenge. "Can I have some."

"No!" Asuka, Adrian, and Jewel shouted.

"You don't get any food you trader," Asuka explained. Asuka was felt betrayed about what Lulu did and so did the rest of her team, minus one person...and that was Abraham. As the rest of the team glared Lulu, while she was feeling down, Abraham felt worried.

**Abraham: **I'm starting to think Lulu is innocent._ (He sighed.) _Last night, I saw Adrian planting an immunity idol onto Lulu. I'm beginning to suspect that Adrian isn't a nice guy.

After what Abraham saw last night, he wasn't so sure about whether if the treatment Lulu was getting from his team was good. "Guys, I think we've tortured Lulu enough. She should be able to eat with the rest of us."

"No," Asuka said. "Once a traitor, always a traitor!" Asuka had her eyes on Lulu and it scared the girl.

Jun wakes up with his paper bag still intact. Him and his friends were sleeping close near a tree with some of the team using leaves as blankets. It was still very early in the morning, but the contestants knew that it was almost time for a challenge to start.

Corey was a little surprised by Jun still wearing his paper bag. "Why are you still wearing that thing? It's been days since your injury, don't you think it's time to let go!"

"I refuse to take it off." He said. He gets off the rock, but Jun ends up tripping and the bag falls off his face. Jun ends up chipping a tooth and the right side of his face swells up. He screamed but quickly wanted to check himself in the mirror. When he looked at himself in the mirror, he didn't like what he saw, screamed and the mirror ended up cracking.

**Jun: **I'm hideous! _(He cried.)_

"Looks like you don't know anything about the tooth." Dylan laughed. Max didn't think it was so funny and she rolled her eyes, and so did the rest of his team, which confused him because he thought his joke was funny. "Come on you lot, that was hilarious."

"It was so funny, that my appendix is about to burst." Max replied in a not so subtle way.

Dylan glared at her. "Well missy, don't know what's funny is, even if it hit you!"

**Max:** I'm not here for boys, even if Dylan is cute and corny at the same time.

Brooke and Lewis were playing with action figures and having a good old' gay time. But Brooke kept thinking about times when she was home and having fun with her friends, partially one of them. The more she thought about that friend, the more she got happier.

"Captainsparklez is going to use his laser beam on you, Princess Tate," Brooke said. She moved the action figure back and forth as Lewis tried to dodge her attacks.

"Princess Tate puts up a force field," Lewis said. Lewis and Brooke laugh, they were starting to get closer and bond more and more.

"This reminds me of when me and Valerie used to play dungeons and dragons."

"Whose Valerie?" Lewis asked.

"Oh…" Brooke got flustered. She tucked her hair behind her ear and started blushing. "Just this really awesome, amazing, cool girl."

**Lewis:** She's so gay...But I can use this to my advantage. It is obvious that Brooke, Grimmy, Jewel and Asuka have an alliance going on...if I can find some way to join in on that alliance and gain control, then I'll have 4 numbers to my name along with myself. I'll have the inside on both teams and can control both too.

**Brooke:**_(Sighs.) _Look...I'm a lesbian okay. There I said. Valerie, I miss you! The only reason why I'm pretending to be straight is so that my whole identity won't be defined by that. I just want to be known as Brooke, not "The Gay Girl."

Daniel decided to get up and get some food for himself. As Daniel walked alone in the woods, he saw Abraham trying to get some food too, as he was picking berries from a tree. Daniel tried to avoid Abraham, not wanting to have a conversation with him, but Abraham noticed him and approached him.

'Hey…" Abraham awkwardly said. "Just so you know, I'm not gay."

"I got that and just so you know, I don't do closet cases." Daniel began walking away, but not before Abraham grabbed him by the arm. But Daniel brushes his arm off him and moves on.

**Abraham: **I think I messed things up with Daniel...Not that I like him or anything. _(He was stuttering with his words.)_

"_Wakey, wakey campers! It's time for your next challenge and wear your swimsuit." Shelly said over the loudspeakers. It was loud but just loud enough for the contestants to wake up. _

Teams walked together to the location of their next challenge. The location was a mud pit with two a balance beam in the center, that was separated by yellow and purple in order to represent the teams. The bees represented yellow and the ferrets purple. Some of the contestants looked a little grossed out by the mud, including Shelly who was walking on eggshells, trying not to step in it. But the good thing was, they were all dressed in their swim attire.

Grimmy was looking a little distress. She tried to look for her Immunity Idol back at her team's hangout, but she couldn't find it. But she didn't want to tell anyone on her team, however, Lulu was worried about her.

"Are-are-are you okay?"

Grimmy knew she had to lie in order to save herself. "Yeah, I'm fine!"

**Grimmy: **I had my Immunity Idol by me last night, but I can't seem to find it. I wonder where it went!

**Lulu:** Should I tell Grimmy that I found her Immunity Idol next to me? But if I do, she'll think that I stole it from her. My team already hates my guts.

"Hello, teams!" Shelly said. "Welcome to today's challenge." Shelly always had a drink on hand, she had a whisk in her right hand and took a quick little sip.

"I don't have to step in mud, do I?" Jun asked. "I'm already starting to look hideous; I don't want to add dirty to my resume."

Adrian was beginning to get worried about the mud too. He might not show it that much, but Adrian too was indeed a bit of a neat freak. "Yeah what Jun said. I just bought these shoes and don't want to get them dirty."

Daniel rolled his eyes.

**Daniel:** So many sissies on the shows.

"Well too bad," Shelly said. "You're going to have to get dirty, and if you don't, your team will lose."

"And we don't want that," Daniel said. He glared at his team, pretty much giving them the look of _"You're going to do this challenge, rather you like it or not." _

Shelly clears her throat. "Today's challenge is Pigs in a Mud-ket. Teams must stand on the balance beam and go up against someone from the other team to try and knock the person off so they can earn a point. The team with five points wins. But if both people fall into the mud, they don't score a point. Only one person can go at a time at any given order, but everyone on the team must go!" She explained. She blows whistles which gave the teams the okay to go.

The Fighting Ferrets started to talk amongst themselves. "So, who's going to go first?" Grimmy asked.

"'I'll take one for the team!" Jewel shrugged. Her team nodded their heads and she rushed onto the beam.

**Grimmy: **Me and my sisters, that's what I call my friends, by the way, used to wrestle all the time for our gym coach. He would ask us every day to wrestle in front of him after gym class was over in the showers.

"I'll go!" Daniel said.

His team was a little bit concerned about this, due to an issue that Daniel had. "How are you going to um...do that...when you're blind?" Corey asked. But he didn't want to be rude at the same time. "Not that I'm trying to be insensitive."

Daniel was getting a little fed up with people's contestant worrying about him being blind. "A lot of blind people have great hearing senses. I can do this!"

**Daniel:** I used to wrestle back in the day with animals in my backyard.

Daniel stood up on the beam as Shelly was standing in the center, but far away from the mud pit. "Go!" She blows the whistle and it was now time for two to go.

Daniel closed his eyes. He needed to focus on one spot so he could get a good sense of her movement. But Grimmy, on the other hand, was just going for attacks. Both teams cheered for them. As Grimmy kept blowing strikes, Daniel kept on dodging them. But the two of them were having difficulties trying to retain a good balance. After finally finding a good spot, Daniel slaps Grimmy in the knee, it knocks her down and she ends up falling into the mud.

Shelly smiled. "And the Bumbling Bees get one point!"

**Bumbling Bees: 1**

**Fighting Ferrets:** 0

The Bumbling Bees cheered, while the Fighting Ferrets looked at Grimmy in disappointment.

**Grimmy:** I screwed up! Maybe if I did it naked like I used to do for my coach would've been better.

Grimmy got up out of the mud. She tried her best to get all the mud off her, but there was just too much. She walked over to her team. "Whose going up next?" Grimmy asked.

"I'll go!" Jewel said. Jewel rushes to the beam.

Corey puts his hand on Jun's shoulder. "Why don't you go?" He suggested, trying to encourage him.

"But I don't want to get dirty," Jun responded.

Corey smiled. "Jun, I'm a vlogger, I've seen people from all sorts of people who are into fashion and make-up, and none of them are as good looking as you." He revealed, but that only made Jun blush. "I personally think mud will make you look even cuter."

Jun got a bit of a confidence boost and decided to go and try it. "That's it! Time for a facial!" Jun takes the bag off. When the rest of his team look at his face, they noticed how...unattractive he was beginning to look like, since when he first came to the island and it made most of his team want to puke, except for Daniel who couldn't see anything.

**Dylan:** When I saw his face. (He throws up on the floor.)

**Lewis:** That was disgusting!

As Jun steps onto the beam, the rest of the team gets a good look at Jun's face and most of them almost puked, while Jewel laughed. But Jun hasn't looked at himself without the bag on in a while, so he didn't know about how disfigured his face has become.

Jewel got a good look at Jun's face and almost wanted to puke. But she had to hold herself back from doing so. Jun felt offended by this and decided to comfort her. "You look like you're going to puke…"

She swallows the puke, which was disgusting. "I'm sorry Jun, but your face…"

"What's wrong with my face?" Jun takes out his mirror and gets a good look at himself. Jun screamed. The scream was so loud that animals in the forest became alert, birds started flying and windows cracked. The teens had their eyes covered as Jun was so distracted that he couldn't keep a good balance on the beam. Both him and Jewel end up falling into the mud, all because of Jun's lack of balance.

The fall caused some twigs and mud to get into Jun's chipped tooth and hair. The once beautiful star was beginning to fade, as he no longer looked as beautiful as he once did. He didn't like this and felt disgusted that his looks were fading.

**Bumbling Bees: 2**

**Fighting Ferrets:** 1

"And both teams get a point. It's now 2 to 1, with the Bumbling Bees in the lead."

**Jun:**_ (With his paper bag now back on his head.)_ I'm never going to be beautiful again!

Lewis had a good eye and studied what Jun did.

**Lewis:** I'm going to go up next. After seeing what Jun did, I notice that the trick was to try and make sure that the power of balance leans on one side compared to the other.

Lewis and Adrian were both standing on the beam. Lewis had a strategy that he wanted to use but wasn't sure if it was a good strategy to employ. Lewis looked at his feet and tried his best to wiggle the beam.

**Adrian:** Lewis is trying to use balance in order to win...but if I want Lulu to go home, I need to lose.

Lewis was using all his power to make sure that the balance would go more in his direction. The beam was wiggling more and more, but Adrian was struggling to try and make it look like a convincing fail. However, after Lewis's aggressive force, Adrian ends up falling into the mud. He felt disgusted.

**Adrian: **Ewww!_ (He scrubs himself.)_

"And the Bumbling Bees are still in the lead with three points!"

The bees cheered but the ferrets were still angry over the fact that they weren't winning so far.

**Bumbling Bees: 3**

**Fighting Ferrets:** 1

Adrian walks back over to his team, but he didn't have the happiest look on his face. "Sorry guys for screwing up, endurance isn't my strong suit."

Asuka was getting angry. "We need to sharpen up as a team and win this! We can't lose again!" Asuka missed when her team was the Girl Scouts, only because they didn't suck so bad when it came to challenges. "I'm going next." Asuka decided it would be best if she went.

Lewis whispered into Brooke's ear. "I think you should go up against her."

"Wait. Why?" Brooke asked. "Asuka hates me."

"I know, but maybe you could try and talk to her…?" Lewis suggested, thinking that it would be a good idea to try and clear the air between the two of them.

Jewel sees Asuka staring at them and decided that it was time for her to use her flirting skills. She walks up to Brooke, slaps her on the butt and kisses her on the cheek. "It's your turn sweet cheeks." This caused Brooke to blush hard.

**Lewis: **I just want to see two chicks who hate each other go at it. It should be so hot!

**Brooke: **I love Valerie and everything...but I can't admit that Jewel does have me feeling some kind of way.

**Jewel:** _(Laughing.)_ I love playing with Asuka, it's so hilarious.

**Asuka: **Jewel and Brooke make me so angry! _(Asuka screamed.)_

Brooke and Asuka were on the beam now and Asuka was not happy to see Brooke, Asuka had a scary look on her face and that scared Brooke. "Lewis, I don't think this is a very good idea…"

"Come on Brooke you can do it! I know you can!"

**Lewis: **She's going to die!

"Hey, Asuka...remember that we're in an alliance together…" Brooke reminded her.

"Who cares! I know that you're gay and lying to everyone about your sexuality!"

"Are you sure you're not just mad that I'm flirting with the girl you like?" Brooke asked. She slowly started to back away. She didn't want to die and hoped that Asuka that would at least go easier on her. "I can tell her to stop if that's okay…"

Asuka just ignored everything that she said and focused on her own conflict. "I have a black belt in Taekwondo, so I'm going to cream you!" After Asuka said that, it made Brooke shiver like a leaf on a tree and she almost wanted to cry. It was like Asuka was getting bigger and Brooke felt tiny.

"Mommy!"

Jewel decided to add fuel to the fire, by egging Brooke on. "Hey Brooke, you look really cute in your swimsuit."

Brooke blushed and as soon as Asuka saw this, she went into angry mode. She jumps on Brooke and they both fall into the mood. Asuka starts attacking Brooke, punching her in her face, pulling her hair and hitting her in all sorts of ways. The two teams felt uncomfortable by how violet this fight was getting, but Lewis was enjoying it.

**Lewis:** You don't get to see this every day!

Asuka was finished beating Brooke up and her face was torn up and almost all her teeth were knocked out. Brooke was a little dizzy and could hardly see. "Can I have a number six, supersize?" Her head falls on the ground.

Asuka dusts her hands off and walks off. "Don't *bleep* with me."

"Ouch." Shelly laughed. "Since both girls touched the ground at the same time, both teams earn a point!"

**Bumbling Bees: 3**

**Fighting Ferrets:** **2**

After the intense showdown between Brooke and Asuka, the contestants needed a small tiny little break. But it didn't take too long, next up it was Lulu VS. Corey. As Lulu and Corey both stranded on the balance beams, Corey was feeling uncomfortable with the idea of knocking Lulu off, as Lulu was scared and nervous.

**Corey: **Hurting Lulu would be like hurting my brother who has down syndrome. I don't know if I want to do it.

**Lulu: **I wish I could back out of this challenge. But I don't want to disappoint my team even more.

"Come on Corey, punch her in the face!" Jun shouted. The boy had absolutely no filter.

Corey looked at Lulu. The thought of trying to hurt her broke his heart. He just couldn't do it. "I'm sorry, Shelly, but I can't do this!" Corey jumps down into the mud, thus giving Lulu's team the point. Corey might've been a tough guy, but to hurt a poor innocent girl was something that he just wouldn't do.

**Bumbling Bees: 4**

**Fighting Ferrets:** **3**

"With Corey forfeiting like a chicken, the Fighting Ferrets are catching up!" Shelly took a sip of her drink. She was starting to get bored with the competition and was almost beginning to zone out, but she knew that if she dropped out of the challenge, then that would mean she wouldn't get paid.

"Chicken!" Jun said as Corey walked through the mud to get back to his team.

"Shut up!" Corey pushes Jun.

Next up was Abraham vs. Dylan. Both were strong competitors and as they stood on the balance beam, they tried their best to get a better understanding of one another's movements. The tension in the air was growing strong, as they both gave each other intense glare, that felt like they could cut something open.

The teams were cheering the duo on, as Abraham tried to go in for blows, but Dylan kept dodging the attacks as Abraham tried to throw a few blows back at him.

Meanwhile, Lulu was jumping up and down with her cheering. But something fell out of her pocket and that was the Immunity Idol that she found in the morning. Grimmy noticed the Idol on the ground, and once she realized that it was next to Lulu, she put two and two together and got upset.

"What the hell, Lulu?!" Everything came to a screeching halt as all eyes were on Lulu and Grimmy. Grimmy was beyond pissed, and she wasn't going to let anyone go without hearing an earful. "You stole from me."

Lulu was in the hot seat. All eyes were on her as she swallows her spit. "I-I-I-I-I didn't steal from you."

"Yes, you did!" Grimmy shouted. "First you make a secret alliance with your boyfriend and now you're going around and stealing from other people. Have you really sunk that low?" Grimmy was getting fed up with Lulu's behavior and wanted to put an end to it all.

Lulu was scared. She didn't like conformation and just wasn't ready yet to open to other members of the island. She whimpered, as Grimmy was getting closer and closer to her face.

Abraham had enough of it and wanted to confess everything that he knew. "Stop it! I can't take it anymore! Lulu didn't steal your immunity idol, Grimmy. It was…" Abraham turns and points to Adrian. "It was Adrian!" Everyone was completely shocked by his confession.

Adrian turned to the side, not knowing how he was going to get out of this one, with everyone's eyes all on him. "What...that's far from the truth. How do you ever know that…"?

"I saw you frame Lulu last night! You took the immunity idol from Grimmy while she was sleeping and put it under Lulu."

Adrian knew it was going to be tricky. He was tired of having to lie all the time and decided to take this opportunity to expose himself. "You know what, yes I framed Lulu, yes I was the reason for TST getting eliminated by telling him to act like a diva and you know what...I'm the one who took Adam's innocent prediction note and made it seem like a big deal when it's really not. I was playing a game, something that we all should be doing. So, sue me." He confessed everything that he needed to and didn't regret it one bit, because he was secure in the fact that he wasn't going home.

Everyone was so intrigued by the drama, that Dylan shrugged it off and ended up pushing Abraham off the beam.

**Bumbling Bees: 5**

**Fighting Ferrets:** **3**

Shelly clapped her hands as fireworks went off. "And with that, the Bumbling Bees win again!" The Bumbling Bees cheered as the Fighting Ferrets were disappointed that they lost the challenge. "Bumbling Bees since you won the challenge, each and every one of you will be going home with $20,000 and breakfast from Village Inn!" The Bumbling Bees had even more reasons to be happy.

Shelley turned to the crumbling Fighting Ferrets and was thrilled to be telling them the sad news. "Since you lost the challenge, you will not only be sending home one contestant...but two tonight! So, think wisely."

**Dylan:** Was a cheat blow that I struck once all the drama was going on? Yes...but it's something that needed to be done.

**Abraham:** I hope I don't go home tonight for exposing Adrian, but it was something someone needed to do.

The teams needed to cool off, after an intense end to the challenge. Girl Power needed to have an emergency alliance meeting, but Lewis was there too thanks to Brooke. The girls had to decide who needed to go home tonight and how did that pertain to their game, but the girls were bothered by Lewis's presence.

"Why is he here?" Asuka asked.

"He's here because I think he can help add some brains to the alliance."

"Are you saying we're not smart…?" Jewel asked.

"No that's not what I meant," Brooke said. "It's just that Lewis is a very smart guy who knows everything about everyone, I just think he can help with the alliance."

"He should have no say, Lulu is the one who is going home tonight," Jewel said.

Lewis was confused by that. "Why Lulu?"

"Why not?"

"Well…" Lewis started. "You guys are facing a double-elimination...it's time to make big moves in the game and this double elimination is the chance. Adrian has been running this game so far and it's time for it to end. Don't you think getting rid of a big player like Adrian would be better for our games? Lulu is innocent but getting out a threat like Adrian would be the better move."

"He's right." Brooke agreed with everything Lewis said. "We may not be on your team, but if I were you, Adrian would be one of the people I would get rid of tonight," Brooke explained. Jewel, Asuka, and Grimmy started to think about it. They had a lot to think about and didn't know who should be the one to go home tonight.

**Jewel: **I hate to admit it, but Jewel did bring up a few good points.

Abraham finished using the restroom. He was glad that he was able to get everything off his chest, but Adrian was watching him from behind the shadows. "So, you think your real big, spilling all that, don't you?"

Abraham was getting fed up with Adrian. "You know what, I've had enough of you. I'm done." Abraham kept walking away and ignoring everything that Adrian was trying to tell him.

Adrian grinned. "You can't run away from me, I see everything."

**Adrian: **He is going to regret exposing me to everyone. There's no way I'm going home.

Later that night, the final six members of the Fighting Ferrets were sitting at the Campfire Ceremony, all on the same log. The campfire was lit, which set the perfect atmosphere of the ceremony. Shelly was holding a plate of marshmallows in her right hand, as she was ready to begin.

"You guys were the laughingstock of today's challenge and even exposed the evil hidden within your team." She started. She began walking around until she stood in the right position, which was in front of the campfire. "If you don't receive a Marshmallow, that means it's time for you to be attached to the Anchor of Shame and go home by drowning like a loser." She started.

Abraham and Lulu were both nervous, while Adrian had a happy smile on his face, thinking that he was going to be safe for the week.

"The first marshmallow goes to…."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Asuka." She grabs one of the marshmallows and throws it to Asuka. Asuka felt very confident anyway, so she had nothing to worry about as she bit into her gooey marshmallow.

"The second marshmallow goes too…"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Jewel." She throws it to Jewel; Jewel catches it and eats it.

"And the finale two marshmallows go to…"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

Things were getting pretty tense as everyone was feeling a different types of emotion. Abraham was worried, Adrian was confident, Asuka had nothing to worry about and Lulu was nervous as hell. But there was one thing that they all felt and that was the worry of possibly going home tonight.

"The final marshmallow goes too…"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Lulu and Grimmy." Shelly hands the final two marshmallows to the finale two girls. The girls fist bump and then eat the marshmallows.

Adrian was beyond shocked. "What?!" He was paralyzed in disbelief. "Why are you getting rid of me? I'm the best player this game has ever had."

"Because you're a liar!" Grimmy shouted.

But the most shocked out of the two had to be Abraham as he had no idea as to why he was being eliminated in this way, especially after everything that happened. "Why me? I'm the one who exposed Adrian for the scum that he is!"

Asuka laughed. "Because...you lost the challenge for us. If you told us after you won, then you would've still been in the game."

Abraham's eyes started to twitch as two bodyguards came and grabbed the two boys. They attach anchors onto their legs as the boys were still in shock and the bodyguards throw the two boys into the ocean. The bodyguards thought they did an awesome job and high-fived each other.

**Lewis: **So, I managed to convince an all-girls alliance to get rid of the strongest player in the game. My power in this game is growing day by day, and by the end of the season, I will be the one running this game! _(Lewis had a cunning smile on his face as he also had a major thinking face that resembled that of the thinking emoji.)_

Shelly got called into her father's office, as he had some bad news that he needed to tell her and he knew that she wasn't going to be happy, especially since it was late at night and she was still in her sleepwear. Shelly was wearing two pink towels with cucumbers over her eyes. "What is it you want daddy?" She asked as she sat down in her chair.

"Hon, I'm afraid to do this, but I think it's time that I checked you into rehab."

Shelly felt offended by her dad saying that. "What?! I don't need rehab."

"Hon you do, that is why we're sending you to rehab for a while and replacing you with another host." Her dad said. He pressed a button that opened a door. Shelly turned around to see who exactly he chose to host the show in her place and her jaw dropped to the door when she saw that it was…

_TST._

"Did you miss me?" He winked.

Shelley got angry. "What the hell?!" She got up out of her seat in a rage.

* * *

**Author's Note:** _DAMN! This chapter was intense and TST is going to be hosting the show for a while, now that Shelly is going to be in rehab. Adrian and Abraham are both gone, I bet that a lot of you didn't see that coming, I didn't either lol. But the season did go through a bit of rewrite and because of this, it was time to let go of both._

_Sorry to both Abraham and Adrian's creators but their story arcs were completed with this chapter. Adrian lost his power and Dylan rejected Abraham, but who knows what's going to happen in the future...because I'm here to announce that there's going to be a Season 2...with some of the same contestants as Season 1! More information will come now, however!_

* * *

_**Bumbling Bees: **__Lewis, Max, Jun, Corey, Dylan, Daniel, Brooke_

_**Fighting Ferrets:**__ Lulu, Grimmy, Asuka, Jewel_

**Eliminated:** Aabidah, TST, Adam, Abraham, Adrian


	7. Truth or Static Shock

**Episode 5: Truth or Static Shock**

It was quiet. The animals were all hibernating inside their nests as the contestants were all sleep. A shadowy figure sneaks into the contestant's places of residence and attaches a collar onto their necks. Once the shadow was finished, it tiptoes out of sight. He moved so quietly, that no one could hear him.

But that wasn't the only strange thing that happened. As soon as the shadow left, the contestant's eyes all turned, and they started to levitate into the air. Their collars were glowing green, as they levitate to be where the shadowy figure was, which was the location where the Campfire Ceremony was usually located.

The contestants floated over to where their teammates were and landed on the logs in perfect positions as they straightened themselves out. The green eyes disappear as they awakened themselves thanks to the power of the collar. The shadowy figure laughed as the light from the moon revealed who it really was and that was TST.

"Hello, former teammates!" TST shouted. The contestants all looked at TST, but they couldn't believe that TST was standing in front of them. It had been a while since they have seen their former contestant since he's been voted off the island.

"What are you doing here?" Asuka asked. "I thought you were voted off?"

"They could've at least found another host that was attractive." Jun chuckled. Jun took a bite off an apple that he had in his hand and started chewing in a very obnoxious way. But before he took a bite of the apple, he had to make sure that the apple was cleaned.

TST glared at Jun for his offensive comment and thought that it would be best to tell them the truth. "Shelly is taking a little vacation and the network asked me to fill in for her, while she recovers." He explained, but the contestants weren't that stupid and figured out what was really going on with Shelly.

**Lulu: **I'm going to take a wild guess and assume that she's in rehab.

**Corey: **In rehab.

**Grimmy:** She's in rehab, it's so obvious.

Corey was a little angry that Jun said that to TST. "Don't you think that was a little rude?"

"No sis is wasn't. I was just telling him how it is." Jun replied.

Corey felt a little unease about Jun and his behavior recently.

**Corey: **Is it me or is Jun a little bit of a *bleep*?

**Jun: **You gotta be honest with these hoes. If you're not honest with people, then you have them running around being all confident.

"Since we're being honest with each other, why don't we play a little game, **Truth or Static Shock.** A game of truth or dare, but with a twist. If you don't tell the truth than you'll get a shock. The person who will go depends on if they're randomly selected."Two interns roll up with a medium-sized flat-screen television and TST presses a button and everyone ends up getting shocked. It caused a lot of pain to the contestants, and even made some of their hair frizzles out, causing some of them to get afro.

"Isn't this illegal?" Grimmy asked she was still feeling affected by the shock.

"No, the lawyers cleared it." He said. As TST was standing there, he got an earful from the producers about making sure to bring in more drama since the ratings for the show have been slipping and the show was at risk for being canceled. "Okay, okay." He said back to the producers. He cleared his throat. "Let's get this challenge started! Who's ready to be embarrassed on national television?"

Brooke was a little concerned about this challenge because of her big secret. "Why are we doing a challenge like this now…?" She asked. "All of our other challenges have been completely tame."

TST was beginning to get annoyed by Brooke and decided to torture her. "Brooke for being so annoying and having so much to say...you are now a Fighting Ferret, so go and sit over with your new team!" TST points over to the log and Brooke decided to walk over to her new team.

"But why do I have to be put on this team?" Brooke asked.

"Because the show is…" He said, but he got yet another earful from the producers about not revealing why this challenge is a drastic turn compared to the others. "Don't worry about it, Ferret's you guys will go first. The first team to score five points will be the winner." He presses a button and pictures of the contestant's face spin on the television on the right side with the wording of truth or dare on the left. It lands on a picture of Jewel and Truth.

"Jewel…" TST reads a cue card that was specifically made for Jewel. "How many people on this island have you flirted with?"

"Only two." Jewel felt very confident about answering since she was the one who was doing the flirting. But that wasn't the truth and as a result of her lie, she ends up getting shocked along with the rest of her team.

Her team felt the pain of the shock but were confused about why it happened to them also. "Why did we get shocked, if it was Jewel who was the one who lied?" Asuka asked.

"To make it more fun." TST chuckled. "Time for the next victim." TST presses the button and the screens lands on Corey and dare. Everyone looked at Corey, as the camera panned over to him. He was feeling worried about going up next. TST reads from a cue card, but he had to shuffle them first. "TST your dare is to lick the toes of someone right next to you."

Corey wanted to throw up but didn't. He turned and saw that the person's toes he had to lick were Max's, which made him want to throw up even more.

**Corey:** Have you smelled Max's feet? It smells like dung that has been left out for weeks.

**Max:** I've been wearing these shoes for years. I don't believe in buying new pairs of shoes, that's for sissies.

Corey swallowed his spit. He wasn't sure if he could do it. But he was man enough to suck up his pride and do it for his team as he wanted his team to score a point. "I can do this!" Corey got up.

Max shrugged and took off her shoes. "I haven't washed my feet in three years." She said. It showed as a musty aroma came from her shoes. Everyone pinched their noses together, not wanting to smell that gross and disgusting foot.

"Eww gross!" Jun said.

"How can someone go so long without washing their feet?" Daniel asked.

"I'm grown. I can do whatever I want." Max responded.

Corey got close to her feet, but it was getting a little harder for him, as the smell of her foot was getting worse and worse. Corey's team cheered for him and the cheers from his team allowed Corey to lick Max's feet. But he immediately threw up on the side. But his act of heroism allows him to gain a point.

"One point for the Bees," TST said and the bees ended up cheering, but Corey was still throwing up.

**Bumbling Bees: **0

**Fighting Ferrets:** 1

**Corey:**_ (Throws up.)_

Corey stopped throwing up and was beginning to go back to normal. He went back and sat in his usual spot as his teams were waiting for the next person to be called upon. TST clears his throat as he was ready to get back to the challenge, he pressed the button and the next person was Brooke who had to tell the truth. Everyone was anticipating what Brooke's question was going to be, mostly because they were skeptical of her sexuality.

TST reads from a cue card. "Brooke is Valerie a friend or is she more?"

"Yes," Brooke responded. She got the question right and earned her team a point, but not everyone was a fan of how that question was framed. Asuka side-eyed her.

**Bumbling Bees: **1

**Fighting Ferrets:** 1

**Asuka:** That was the vaguest question I have ever seen. _(She folds her arms.) _Seriously, how is that supposed to expose her for the fraud that she is?

**Brooke:** _(Sighs.)_ I lucked out on that one.

The randomizer spins and landed on Asuka and truth. TST read from the cue card. "Asuka or should I say, Roxanne Mercury, have you ever bought subscribers for your youtube channel?" TST asked.

TST and everyone else stared at Asuka, while she was sweating and tugging the collar of her shirt. Asuka swallows her spit, as she didn't exactly know how to answer the question. "Well...um...I don't buy my subscribers." She said. But she lies, so Asuka and the rest of her team end up getting shocked.

Jewel didn't really care about the pain and was instead laughing. "You buy your subscribers?"

Asuka felt everyone laughing at her, but she was no longer feeling any shame about it. She got up and decided to stand up for herself. " So, what, I gotta do what I gotta do." She sits back down on the log and ignored the rest of the competitors.

TST pressed the button and the next person to go up was Lewis and it was once again the truth. TST reads from a cue card. "Lewis, have you ever told a lie?" TST asked.

"No, I haven't." Lewis was very proud of his answer and wasted no time in telling the truth. The answer was correct, and Lewis scored his team another point, making his team in the lead. They were on their way to win yet another challenge and the Fighting Ferrets were beginning to struggle.

**Bumbling Bees: **2

**Fighting Ferrets: **1

TST gets another earful from the producers and was beginning to get on his nerves. They really wanted him and the contestants to cause more drama for the show, so he tried to think of something that would make things more shocking. Until an idea clicked in his head. "Lewis, go over to the other team. You're a Fighting Ferret now." TST explained. "Hopefully this will cause more drama." He said.

Lewis gets up out of his seat and walks over to the other team, doing what he was told to do. But his other teammates weren't so thrilled with the recent change of teams, yet again. "This isn't fair!" Jun said. "Why does he get to go to another team?"

"Hey!" Lewis waved to Asuka, but she rejected him. Lewis used this as a chance to analyze Asuka and the rest of the team, thinking that it would be a good idea to get to know them.

**Lewis: **Now that I'm on another team, I can potentially get to learn more about them. I wonder what kind of weakness this team has compared to my other team.

TST pressed the button once again and it landed on Daniel and his challenge was that it was a dare. "Dylan, your dare is that you must kiss the person right next to you." He said. Everyone looked at Dylan as his challenge was to kiss...Max. The girl that he's been trying to hit on for the longest time but hasn't had the courage to do so. Dylan winks at Max, but Max wanted to throw up.

**Max:** I'd rather kiss my grandma then having to kiss...that…_ (Max vomits.)_

Max was very unsure about kissing Dylan. It was the last thing that she wanted to do. She felt pressured as Dylan tried to wiggle his eyebrows in a sexy way and had to stop herself from throwing up yet again.

**Dylan:** How can anyone resist this?_ (Dylan flexes his arms.)_

Grimmy could tell that Max was feeling unsure and needed to reassure her that everything was going to be okay. "Girl, you can do this! Just imagine that he a better-looking guy."

"I can't," Max said. "I'm just not physically attracted to him, or hell, attracted to him at all." Max tried looking at him once again and was having a hard time trying to bring up the courage to try and kiss him. "I don't know if I can do this."

"Come on...it won't be so hard," Dylan said. Dylan puckers out his lips and goes in for a kiss. But Max wasn't so sure if she could go on with it. She turned to the side and ended up throwing up on Dylan's face.

"I'm sorry, Dylan."

**Dylan: **Not the worst thing that a girl has ever done to me. Heck, I've been to jail and dealt with worse.

Since Dylan didn't complete the challenge, the rest of his team ended up getting shocked. They all turned to Dylan and started to glare at her. "Max, if we lose this challenge...you're the one whose going on!" Jun said.

**Max:** _(She facepalms.)_ I should've sucked it up and kissed him.

TST was for the next person to go. TST pressed a button on the remote control and the randomizer spins and lands on Brooke for the second time and this time it was yet another truth. "Brooke...your question is...are you into girls?"

Everyone looked at Brooke, wanting to know how she was going to answer this question. Brooke started to sweat as she wasn't sure how she was going to answer this question. But she didn't want to watch her team lost, as she felt everyone staring at her. "I...I... I-"

"You better speak the truth." Asuka threatened. She started to crack her knuckles, which scared Max a little bit but not too much.

Brooke stood up. This was her moment, and everyone was on the edge of their seats. Everyone was excited for Brooke to finally come out of the closet and admit to everyone that she was a lesbian. Brooke opened her mouth and the anticipation was building up. "I...I... I am not into girls." As soon as she said that, Brooke and the rest of her team got shocked. The team wasn't happy with her, they were angry.

"Why are you lying?" An angry Jewel shouted. "We all know that you're gay."

"I'm not gay!" Brooke replied. "I'm completely straight." As she lied through her teeth, everyone glared at her. Asuka grabbed a rock and threw it at Brooke's eyes.

"Ouch!"

"Stop lying and maybe you won't get hit!" Asuka said.

**Brooke:** I know that I shouldn't keep lying, but I don't want my sexuality to define who I am._ (Brooke sighed.) _What am I going to do?

As time passed TST pressed a button and the next person to go up was Asuka and it was a dare. TST read from a cue card. "Asuka, your dare is to wrestle a bear," TST explained. As he was doing so, two interns, one with an afro and African American and the other Caucasian with a red and green mohawk. They brought out a bear that was chained up.

"Now Asuka...this is something that you don't have to do." TST reminds her. But at the same time, he was a little concerned that maybe she would get killed by doing this challenge. "But you should because think of the views!"

Jewel worried about her. "Asuka are you sure that wrestling a bear would be a good thing?"

Asuka chuckled. "I once beat up a group of girls who pulled a prank on me. I think I'll be fine when it comes to wrestling a bear." Asuka cracked her knuckles and got into her fighting pose. "Come on little beary, let's do this!" She was ready and raring to go.

The interns swallow their spit, but they were most nervous because they knew they would have to clean up a ton of blood if Asuka got hurt and didn't want to do that. They cringed. The interns got rid of the chains and the bear began roaring., everyone got scared. Jun hid behind Corey, as Lulu hid behind Brooke. Corey smiled when Jun hid behind him and winked.

"I can't have that bear ruining my face again," Jun said as Corey rolled his eyes.

**Corey:** I don't know what's worse, a bear standing right in my face or Jun's face dilemma.

The bear charged towards Asuka, but Asuka wasn't ready to give up. "Come on, mama's gonna show you what she's working with!" Asuka tackles the bear and starts beating the bear up. Asuka and the bear were even as everyone else was enjoying the fight, Grimmy was even eating popcorn.

**Jewel:** I have never seen a human fight a bear like that. Isn't that animal abuse?

Asuka was done fighting the bear and she won. She dusted her hands off as threw the bear onto the ground. "And that's how it's done." Her team was surprised by her accomplishments, but they didn't care as it scored them the point.

**Bumbling Bees: **2

**Fighting Ferrets: **2

"The teams are now even, both now having two!" TST said. The Ferrets cheered.

"Where even, suck an egg!" Asuka stuck out her tongue.

Corey got real angry and he glared at his team. "I am an all-star Football star! I cannot suffer a lost! I have never lost once in my whole entire life and I'm not about to start losing today!" Corey shakes Daniel.

TST pressed the button and Grimmy was the next person up, she got truth. "Grimmy, what is the most disturbing fact that you know?" He asked.

Grimmy cleared her throat. This was something that she was good at. "I'm a pro when it comes to creepy facts, so leave it to me!" She promised. "You know when you drop food on the ground and decide to live by the five-second rule?"

"Yeah…" Max said. Her along with the rest of the teens started nodding their heads.

"Well guess what!" Grimmy got all up in Lewis's personal space. "Every time food drops on the ground; tiny little insects always get on it!" She started laughing, but that was mostly due to her social awkwardness. Meanwhile, everyone else felt grossed out and began throwing up and feeling creeped out at the same time.

**Daniel: **I'm never dropping food on the ground again.

**Bumbling Bees:** 2

**Fighting Ferrets:** 3

The randomizer spins on Brooke and yet again it was truth. All eyes were on Brooke as she worried about what the question was going to be, yet again. Brooke hoped that she would get dare, but it didn't look like that was ever going to happen.

**Brooke: **Is this karma for me lying to everyone about my sexuality? I don't get why the universe is wanting me to confess.

TST reads from the cue card. "Brooke, who do you think is the hottest person on the show?"

Brooke could feel the stares of the other contestants. She felt like a ton of pressure was being put on her and she didn't like it. Brooke decides to look at Lewis and Lewis waves at her. She smiled, knowing what a good answer would be. "Lewis!" Knowing that she was lying, her collar ended up shocking her and the rest of her team. Her team was getting very fed up with Brooke's lying.

**Grimmy:** That girl lies so much! Is Brooke even her real name?

The randomizer lands on Daniel and it was a dare. TST read from a cue card. "Daniel, your dare is to grab a $200 gift card to Starbucks out of this jar." As he was talking, two interns walked up with a jar into one of their hands. It was the same interns from earlier.

"That should be easy."

"But…" As TST started talking, the girl undoes the lid and a swarm of bees could be heard from the inside with a few of them popping out. "In order to get to the coupon, you just have to find your way through these hungry bees."

Daniel swallowed his spit but felt man enough that he could do it. "I can do this."

"Go, Daniel!" Corey shouted and encouraged his fellow teammate.

Daniel sticks his hands into the jar and felt the stings of hundreds of bee's poke into his hand. It was a ton of pain, but he didn't let that get to him. Daniel tried to ignore the stings and tried his best to feel for the gift card. He finally finds the gift card after a few seconds and pulls it out. But his hand was swollen, puffy and full of bumps. "Got it." His eyes were tearing up. He was trying his best to not cry.

"Not only do you win a gift card for $200, but you also score your team another point."

**Bumbling Bees:** 3

**Fighting Ferrets:** 3

The randomizer lands on Lulu and it was a dare. "Lulu, your dare is to scream."

Lulu got nervous and hid in her shirt. "I-I-I-I-I-I don't know if I can do this…"

Brooke put her hand on her best friends' shoulder. "Lulu, I know you can do this!"

"But-but-but-but-but-Brooke, I'm scared of screaming."

"Lulu we all have to do this we don't want to do! That's what makes a person mature."

"But if that's the case…" Lulu started. "Then how come you haven't been honest," Lulu replied. That hit Brooke right in the heart, and she reflected on her past actions. But she needed to do what she had to, because of her game. "Look Lulu you have to do this! If you do this, then we might have a chance at winning."

"Your right," Lulu replied. Lulu gets up and she screams. Her scream was extremely loud, so loud that it ended up scaring some of the animals in the forest. Lulu felt bad for screaming so loud and covered her mouth. "I'm sorry."

"The Fighting Ferrets score another point."

**Bumbling Bees:** 3

**Fighting Ferrets:** 4

"You did great," Brooke said but it made Lulu blushed because she felt like she was being rude.

TST presses the button and it randomizes to Daniel yet again and this time it was the truth. "Daniel ever since your parents died in a car crash, the same car crash that made you blind and since then you've been being taken care of by a lesbian couple. Are you embarrassed to have two moms?"

Daniel was proud to answer this question. "No, I love my mom's. Shout out to you lot!" He turned to the camera and blows a kiss to them, which wowed some of the contestants and melted their hearts.

"Boring," TST said. "But you did tell the truth, so I guess your team gets a point."

**Bumbling Bees:** 4

**Fighting Ferrets:** 4

The randomizer lands on Brooke and it was truth yet again, but her teammates were a little wary of it. Brooke was feeling the pressure to finally tell the truth in this challenge, but she didn't want to give up on her strategy. "I hope it's about food."

"You can do this!" Lulu said. She and Brooke fist bump.

TST clears his throat. "This round will decide the winner if Brooke answers this question right, her team gets the point, but if she lies...then the Bumbling Bees will get the point." The heat was on and the attention was fully on Brooke. Brooke could feel the pressure increasing and she couldn't handle it anymore. "Ugh!" She screamed.

"Brooke...your question is...do you actually find Lewis attractive?"

Brooke sighed. She turned and saw that everyone was looking at her and she didn't like that. "Why are you all staring at me?" She asked.

"Because we want to make sure that we win this challenge, and the key to that is in your hands. Don't forget about that." Asuka responded.

Brooke sighed. "Fine...yes...I do think that Lewis is attractive." But that wasn't the truth and once again, Brooke was lying. She got her and her team got shocked again and where angry with Brooke, as Daniel and his team cheered for once again winning a challenge.

**Bumbling Bees:** 5

**Fighting Ferrets:** 4

"And the winners are the Bumbling Bees! For winning this challenge, the Bumbling Bees will get a free trip to Red Lobster tonight for a fancy dinner." TST turns and looks at the Ferrets. "As for the Ferrets...you guys will be sending someone home...again!"

"This is all your fault!" Asuka couldn't hold back her anger and was furious. She gets up and with her fist balled up, she was ready to attack Brooke, but Jewel and Grimmy end up holding her back. "You won't get away with this!"

Brooke had enough! She took off her collar and crushed it with her foot. She was tired of lying to everyone and didn't care about her game anymore. "I'm done! I'm finished with lying! I don't care if it defines me...I am a lesbian! I like girls! I like tacos! I'm not into guys...and I'm in a relationship with Valerie."

No one was shocked, instead, everyone just stared at her as crickets chirped. "It looks like no one is surprised…." Brooke was trying to get a good feel of the room, but it felt like no one cared about her being a lesbian.

"We all knew...it was obvious." Daniel shrugged.

Asuka glared at her. "So, you admit to being a liar...wow!"

"So, what if I lied?" Brooke asked. She was getting fed up with Asuka antagonizing her. "It was a part of my strategy. We all have to do what we have to do for our games."

"But that doesn't include lying about yourself." Asuka had enough and decided to push Brooke. Brooke decided to push Asuka back.

Jewel could sense the hostility between the two girls and decided to step in between the two of them. "Girls...no need to fight over me." She flirted. She winked her eye, but that didn't stop the two girls from intensely glaring at each other. The girls had enough of each other and decided to start attacking one another, with Jewel being left in the center of the fight.

The fighting between the two girls got very intense, creating a dust cloud and even having Jewel involved, as she repeatedly received kicks and punches. The contestants continued to look at the fight, as screams from Jewel could be heard from the inside.

The fighting was over, several hours later and Brooke was worried that she was going to be the next one going home, so she decided to talk to her alliance member Lewis about her safety. "Lewis, I'm going to go home next…" Brooke had a broken arm and a few lost teeth from the fight.

"What...no you're not!"

"But how do you know that Lewis?" Brooke asked. "I lied about my sexuality and got into a fight with Asuka." Brooke regretted everything she did on the island and felt embarrassed about herself, but luckily, she had her friend Lewis there to calm her down, which helped her from time to time.

"Don't worry about it," Lewis assured her. "I'm going to make sure that you're safe."

Brooke was worried but she knew she had Lewis as someone she could trust. "You promise?" She held out her pinky in order to make it more official.

"I promise!" Lewis said and the two-pinky promise.

**Brooke:** Good thing I have a trustworthy friend in Lewis who can keep me safe.

The Campfire Ceremony had already gone underway and Grimmy, Lewis, Lulu, and Jewel had already received Marshmallows, leaving the final decision between Brooke and Asuka. Jewel wasn't looking too hot as she was involved in the middle of the fight and had a few bruises and scratches to her name and so did Asuka.

"There are only two marshmallows on my plate…." TST said. What he said was true as on his plate he only had two marshmallows. Things were getting very intense as they waited for the results on who was going to be going home between Brooke and Asuka. "If you don't receive a marshmallow you will be forced to be attached to the Anchor of Shame and face your fears in the Drowning of Losers."

Asuka was tired of waiting. "Just hurry up already! I don't have all day."

TST clears his throat but gave a sharp look to the girl. "Don't interrupt me!" He shouted. "And the final marshmallow goes to…"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Brooke!" TST tossed the marshmallow to her and Asuka ends up catching it and eating it.

Asuka wasn't happy about this. She got up out of her seat and was filled with so much rage at the rest of her team. "How in the hell could you vote me off?" She was in complete denial by this blindside and didn't think that it was the best idea from her so-called "team".

"Well…" Grimmy started. She wasn't sure how to put her words to good use. "I don't know how I can say this...but you were a little aggressive today."

"I WAS NOT AGGRESSIVE!"

Brooke was enjoying the hell out of this and chewing on her marshmallow as if it was the first thing she's ever eaten in her life. "You just proved her point."

Lewis wanted to play the middleman. "I didn't vote for you."

Grimmy put two and two together. "That doesn't make any sense…" She quietly said to herself.

"Thank you, Lewis,! I know that I can count on you!" Asuka stomped her foot on the ground. She wanted to hit Brooke so bad but was trying to calm herself down as she didn't want to make the scene worse than it already was. "I can't take this anymore, TST just attach the anchor to my leg and drop me into the water already."

Jewel winked at her. "Sad to see you go my queen."

"Shut up Jewel," Asuka replied.

TST started laughing and the other contestants got curious as to why he was laughing. "What are you laughing about?" Grimmy asked, as her and the other contestants looked at him.

"Because...this is a non-elimination round. I was just pulling a prank on you guys!"

Asuka cheered while the rest of her team got scared. "Yes, I'm not going anywhere!"

"Oh no!" Lulu said. Lulu and Brooke hugged each other as the rest of her team feared for their lives.

Asuka wasn't taking any prisoners any longer, but there was one person on her team that she was focusing on the most and that was Brooke, her mortal enemy. "Brooke…" Asuka wanted to hurt Brooke so bad, but she didn't want to make things worse. "Brooke...I'm coming for you! You made yourself an enemy and it isn't going to end well for you."

Brooke was scared. She swallowed her spit and hide behind Lulu. "Mommy save me.

**Grimmy: **Something doesn't make sense. _(Grimmy put her thinking cap on and made the same jester as the thinking emoji.) _Me and Asuka voted for Brooke...but if Lewis voted for Brooke then that would've made it a tie...but it wasn't a tie! Brooke, Lulu, Jewel, and Lewis voted for Asuka…. that means that Lewis was lying! _(Grimmy started thinking harder.) _Lewis has been playing all of us girls...he's a snake! But I can't tell anyone yet...or else it will ruin my game. How could I be so gullible?

The Fighting Ferrets were adjusting to life with a new team member and a recent elimination. Lewis being added to their teams, the Fighting Ferrets (minus Brooke) were getting tired of the losing streak they have been suffering with. As Grimmy was braiding Lulu's hair, Asuka held a team meeting with only half of them paying attention. "Listen up Ferret's as you can tell… we've been dealing with a sort of a losing streak lately and we need to do something about this!"

"What do you suggest?" Jewel asked.

"Fun fact, most Total Drama teams that lose, lose in a succession." Grimmy pointed out.

"No one asked for that face Grimmy." Asuka rolled her eyes. She had her back up against a rock, giving off a very "too cool for school" vibe.

Grimmy glared at her.

Grimmy was giving an interview to the producers. Behind her was backdrop** Grimmy: **I am a Total Drama superfan, so I know a lot when it comes to Total Drama facts. The couple that stayed in the longest relationship within three seasons, Owen and Izzy. The worst team ever, The Killer Bass. If you need to know anything Total Drama related just ask me.

"Come on guys, this is serious! We can't lose yet another challenge."

The next morning, the Fighting Ferrets were arguing amongst themselves except for Lulu who was sitting there silent and Jewel who had just about enough. Jewel had been sitting on that log, listening to everything that her team had been talking about. "Shut up!" They all stopped arguing and looked at Jewel. "What this team needs is yoga."

"Yoga?" Lulu asked. She and the rest of her team were confused about what she was talking about.

"Yes, Yoga. We need to clear our minds and get rid of all negative energy."

Her team all looked at each other. Jewel's idea was very out of the box.

**Asuka:** Yoga is the last thing I want to be caught doing. _(A fly flies over towards Asuka, but thanks to her quick reflexes she catches the fly and crushes it.)_

As the rest of the ferrets were doing yoga, Brooke was sleeping in the cave. Brooke wakes up. She got dressed and ready for the day, but she was not exactly ready to face her team. Brooke gets out of the cave and walks over towards her team. Brooke was a little confused but wanted to join in with her team. "Hey, guys!"

Brooke's entire team gives her the side-eye.

"I hope you all aren't still mad at me for lying about my sexuality and having a girlfriend." Brooke scratched the back of her head. She was sweating a bit, feeling nervous. However, her team ignored her.

**Brooke:** My team has not talked to me ever since the elimination ceremony. What did I do wrong?

**Asuka:** I do not accept liars on my team. Brooke has lied so much, I bet the bump on her tongue is huge.

**Grimmy: **Fun fact, after a character develops or if a secret is revealed about a contestant's lie, that usually means that contestant is going home soon. I wonder if it's Brooke's turn. *she pondered*

**Lewis:** Fuck, my plan failed. _(Lewis balls up his fist and slams it on the palm of his right hand.)_ I must think of a new one to get Brooke out, but what exactly…_ (He rubbed his chin as he looked up.)_

Brooke steadily looked at her team. Things were getting very awkward. "So... can I join in?" She asked. Her team didn't say anything yet again and ignored her. Brooke felt down and walked away. Lulu looked at Brooke and felt a little guilty for ignoring her. But Brooke gave Lewis a distinct look, noticing that there was something off about him.

**Lulu:** Look I get that Brooke lied, but I'm starting to think that we're being a little harsh to her.

**Brooke: **Hmm...I don't know...I've been thinking and I'm starting to think that Lewis was the reason behind my blindside. Something is off about him, he's always around… (Brooke put on her thinking cap and began putting the pieces together.)

Jun took a good look at himself in his mirror. He was horrified by the way he was looking and was trying his best to cover it up by putting on some of his best make-up. "It looks so wrong! Jun girl, you're not supposed to look like this, you're a queen."

Corey walked past him and shrugged. Jun felt the presence of someone standing next to him and immediately knew that it was Corey, based on the smell of his cologne. "What do you want Corey?"

"Nothing." He explained. "Just watching you waste your life away by acting shallow."

That ticked a nerve with Jun. "What's the point of living if you're not beautiful and looking fabulous?"

"Easy. Getting a job, starting a family, making a name for yourself…"

"Eww…" Jun responded. "That sounds horrible."

Corey gave up and sighed. "Look dude, if it wasn't for you looking pretty, who would you even be?" Corey gave him one last look and walked away. What Corey said, gave Jun sometime to think and reflect on his decisions and his way of life.

Max and Dylan were sitting next to each other close up to a tree. The two have been hanging out and have become close to one another. They're laughing and having a good old time. Max lets out a fart and it was smelly. She then burps.

"Ew!" Dylan pinches his nose together to block off the horrible smell. "What the hell?"

Max couldn't stop laughing and Dylan couldn't stop laughing either. "Shut up, pussy!" Max teased and playfully pushed the boy.

"I'm not a pussy." Dylan gets up and starts tickling Max. "Am I pussy now?"

"Yes, you still are!" Max chuckled. Dylan continues to tickle Max and they both start laughing, forming a deeper connection with one another. Dylan stops tickling her and the two stare in too each other's eyes. Things got silent.

Dylan bites the bottom of his lip and leans down. Max lifts her head and the two press their lips up against one another and kiss. The kissing continues and gets hot and heavy. Max takes off Dylan's shirt. The two break the kiss as Max rubs her hand down Dylan's chest, impressed with his physical form. She goes in for another kiss.

Max removes her shirt, showing only her bra and the kissing between them gets even more intense with heavy breathing sounds coming from both of them. The camera pans over to a tree as Max and Dylan wrestle around with things between the two of them starting to get more intimate.

"Attention campers, everyone please report to the campfire site. I repeat everyone please report to the campfire site."

The campers all gathered together at the campfire site, waiting for their next challenge or whatever it was that the host of the show TST wanted them for. The contestants began speculating on what the news might be amongst themselves. A little while later, TST appears out of nowhere from a cloud of smoke that dissolves.

"Hello, fellow contestants. Glad you all could make it...except for Brooke." TST sticks his tongue out at her and she growled at him. "I have some news I'd like to share with you."

"Is it the merge?" Daniel asked.

"No, even better… But… Kind of? As you know for years Total Drama has followed a strict and very easy-to-follow format that has been used for classic reality television shows for years. However, the executive producer for Total Drama: Qalito Island, Keith Holloway, as you all know best as Shelly's Father has been inspired by sports and the rise of eSports and wants to have the winner of this season be decided by holding a tournament." He started. TST then begins walking.

The contestants were a little confused about what TST was trying to say, but they were still following along with him. "That's right, you guys will not only no longer be competing in teams, but will be competing in a tournament in two weeks to decide the winner of Qalito Island in the first-ever Total Drama League tournament in Nocturne City here on Qalito Island in two weeks!"

"WHAT?!" The contestants all asked. This was surprising to the final eleven because they all had assumed that the season was going to be playing out like a normal Total Drama season, but this twist has changed their perspective because now they'd have to play differently.

**Grimmy (giddy): **Oh my god! A tournament! We have gone, full anime folks.

**Lewis:** Never thought I would see a Total Drama League. This should be interesting.

**Lulu (shivering and hiding in her shirt):** I did not expect there to be a tournament. How am I going to stand on a stage in front of thousands of people! It is scary.

**Corey: **Whatever...No matter what the format is, I am going to win!

Somewhere in the woods of the island, a mysterious person was walking. That mysterious person was Adrian. Adrian was wearing a glove, with a mini-tablet on it. Adrian types on the tablet and a blue comes out of the palm of his hand. He was looking for something.

Adrian points to the light on the ground. The glove was a tool that could be used to find hidden items. Adrian was trying to find a hidden item. He kept searching until he found a stone that looked like a Q with wings on it. Adrian smiled as he picked up the stone that glows red for a quick second.

Adrian touches the earpiece on his right ear and presses a button. "Target found."

"So, you found the stone for daddy?" Shelly asked, carrying a bottle of Jack Daniels.

"You shouldn't be walking around like that… it might blow your cover."

Shelly rolled her eyes. "It's not my fault they believe that I went to rehab. Though I do not know why they chose TST to do my job."

"Because I'm good at it." TST walked up to the two of them and stuck his tongue out at her.

Shelly rolled her eyes. "So mature."

Adrian was getting fed up. "Will you two shut up, already!" Adrian presses the button of his headpiece again and calls Shelly's father, Keith. Keith picks up the phone and Adrian clears his throat because he needed to be seen as taking the job seriously. "Sir, I found that Q Stone you've been looking for."

"Good…" Keith said. He had a dark and mysterious voice. He looked just like Shelly but with differences of course due to him being older and a male. But even though he was older, he looked younger. He had blonde hair and blue eyes. "Now bring it back to me."

"Yes sir. I'll bring it back as fast as I can."

Keith hands up the phone. He gets up and looks at his television screen which had a live feed of Keith in the forest. He was watching everything that was going on, on the island of Qalito. He smirked as a picture of a mysterious creature appeared on the screen. "Pretty soon, the world will learn the truth. Everything will go the way it's supposed to go because the end is near… Qalito…." He laughed as the eyes of the mysterious creature on the screen turned red.

_**Remaining Contestants: **_

_**Bumbling Bees:**__ Max, Jun, Corey, Dylan, Daniel_

_**Fighting Ferrets:**__ Lulu, Grimmy, Lewis, Jewel, Asuka, Brooke_

_**Eliminated: **__Aabidah, TST, Adam, Abraham, Adrian_

**Author's Note: **Sorry this chapter took so long to finish editing. This chapter was short when I had finished it a week ago, but I added a lot more things to make the chapter a little juicer so sorry again for the long delay. This is the first non-elimination round of the story, what do you guys think of that being the case?

Allanarcher777: I have plans for it, it will be mentioned soon.

Fritz Electroscreech: Brooke finally got her payback, but it made her a new enemy.

That one ace popsicle stick: Eliminating Adrian early in favor of making Lewis a more "unique" villain is something that I think helped improve the quality of the story. So, I'm glad I made that change!

See you guys next time, forthe next chapter, which will be called _**Balloon is Only Skin Care Deep**__._


	8. A League of Their Own

**Episode 6: A League of Their Own**

Today was the day...the day that everyone has been waiting for. The season finale of Total Drama: Qalito Island! The world couldn't be more excited. The views have skyrocketed, and this has been the highest-rated season of Total Drama ever with views skyrocketing every week. Of course, that meant that the show had been renewed for a second season.

Due to the intense success of the season, the network and producers wanted to do something a little bit different from the show in determining the winner...and that was holding a live tournament at Nocturne City, a rural city on Qalito Island. This was going to be the first tournament in Total Drama history, but this tournament idea had always been the concept of Shelly and her father since the revival of the series.

"Nocturne City here we come!" Max threw her hand up in excitement as the remaining twelve contestants where buckled up in their seatbelts and sitting in a bus being escorted to Nocturne City. Everyone was feeling fine except for Max and Dylan who felt a weird awkward tension in the air. Max was feeling ill as she held her hand on her stomach, looking like she was about to puke. The contestants had just been informed with the fact that this was the season finale a couple of hours ago.

"The final twelve have been chosen and the teams have been disbanded. And now our final twelve are on their way to Nocturne City where the very first Total Drama tournament will be held, making one for the history book." Josh narrated. As he was talking people from all walks of life were walking and standing in front of the large stadium. The area was surrounded by advertisements, promoting the season finale.

Josh was standing in front of the stadium holding a microphone in his hands and being recorded by the cameraman. "The entire island of Qalito is bustling with excitement and celebrating the season finale of Total Drama. Everyone from around the world has gathered here to Nocturne City to watch the live season finale of Qalito Island. It's sure to be a treat." Josh cleared his throat as he watched the audience stand up and clap.

"Okay, cut." He said. The cameraman put the camera down. Josh was wearing a suit and dress pants and a red tie. "Did you get all of that camera? Did you get a good angle?" He asked as he was adjusting his tie.

"Perfect." The camera replied.

Grimmy was brimming with excitement. "I can't believe it's the season finale!" She cheered.

"I know," Lulu replied. Though Lulu was feeling a little nervous. "But what if I mess up? I should just quit."

"No!" Grimmy looks Lulu in the eye and reassures her. "You aren't going to quit! You're going to do great, just get up on that stage and be the best Lulu that you can be!" Grimmy gives Lulu a playful punch and Lulu smiles a bit; she wasn't quite over her nerves, but she was still starting to feel a little better.

'You can all get excited all you want because I'm going to be the next winner!" Asuka declared.

"Don't go getting ahead of yourself now," Jewel replied. She put her hand on Asuka's shoulder and it caused Asuka to blush. "Besides, you look really cute today." Jewel kisses Asuka on the cheek and her face turns red.

"I-I-I-I-" She stuttered not knowing how to respond.

"Why don't we all have a friendly competition?" Brooke suggested. Everyone gave Brooke a death stare as they were all still mad at her. Lewis looked at her and chuckled a bit, but Brooke wasn't dumb and knew that Lewis was the reason as to why she was a social outcast.

"The liar continues to lie."

"Cut the crap Lewis, I knew that it was you who made up all those lies about me."

"You can't prove anything…" Lewis shrugged and walked away, but Brooke kept staring at her.

Daniel stood there in silence as the rest of his castmates were talking amongst themselves. He honestly wasn't feeling too left out, seeing as he didn't make too many friends on Qalito Island.

"Daniel!"

The voice sounded familiar and the mobster knew exactly who it was. "Abraham?" He turned around to see Abraham standing right there in full. Daniel smiled. "What are you doing here?"

"I came here to support you silly! You are my best friend after all…" He hugs Abraham, but things were a tad bit awkward between the two of them. Especially with Daniel who felt that being called Abraham's friend. "My best friend." He assured him again to make sure that he understood.

"Yeah… Friends…"

Max walked closer to the entrance gates of the stadium, but she ended up bumping into Dylan. "I'm so sorry." She apologized.

"It's fine…" He replied.

Things got awkward between the two of them. They hadn't talked or seen each other since the last filmed episode of Total Drama: Qalito Island a while ago. Since the two of them had sex, things had been getting awkward between the two of them. "I should get going…" The both of them ran in different directions with Dylan running into Adrian.

"Hey, Dylan! Long time no see."

"Is that Adrian?"

"Yep! I couldn't miss the big season finale, now could I? Besides, I have a gut feeling that you're going to win."

"Yeah hopefully…" Dylan had other things on his mind.

Adrian noticed that Dylan seemed a bit distracted. "You okay?"

"Nothing… It's just that me and Max had sex the other day."

Adrian was shocked. "Wait… what?!"

Dylan nodded. "I know and it was awkward… It was my first time and now I think Max doesn't want to speak to me again. "Flashback played in Dylan's mind as he thought back to the night that he and Max had sex. He wanted to stop thinking about it, but his mind wouldn't let him. "I wish I could just stop thinking about it!"

Adrian laughed.

"Total Drama is sexist! It favors males over females!" An angelic voice shouted.

Adrian and Dylan remembered the voice. "It can't be!"

"Stop Total Drama! Cancel it!" It was Aabidah! She came to watch the season finale and she was doing what she does best and that was protesting inequality. She was screaming at fellow citizens who were very uncomfortable with loud shouting. Adrian and Dylan both facepalmed and sighed.

Backstage everyone was getting ready, dressing up, getting their head done, and practicing their performance for the finales. Lulu was staring at herself in the mirror as she kept worrying about stepping out on stage. She was finishing up the final touches of her hair as she was brushing it and talking to herself.

Grimmy walks up to her and grabs the brush. She starts brushing Lulu's hair. "Are you nervous?"

Lulu sighed. "I am. This is different than just being around sixteen other people… This is the finales!"

Grimmy nodded and looked at Lulu in the eyes, which startled her a tiny bit. "Don't worry, it's no big deal… This is the finales! The season finale! This will determine who wins, so no need to be nervous."

"Right," Lulu replied and pulled herself together.

Corey walked by and heard everything. "You're never going to win if you keep being nervous…" He said, not even talking to the two of them, just saying what he had to say and leaves. Lulu kept replaying what he said in the back of her mind as her nerves only got worse.

"You can do this Lulu, you can do this Lulu, you can do this Lulu." She said to herself.

Jun ends up bumping into Corey who was still wearing the bag over his head. "So, you're wearing that bag out on the stage?" Corey asked.

"Yes," Jun responded. "My hideous face won't be shown on live tv."

"You call. But it's going to be your downfall." Corey responded. He walked away, and Jun knew deep down that Corey was right, but he didn't want to admit it to him.

Max was in the bathroom and she was feeling sick. She had been throwing up, ever since she and Dylan slept together. Max whipped off her lips and looked at a stick. She analyzed the stick as she saw two equal signs. She was shocked but not surprised and gulped. "Oh no… I'm pregnant."

The host of Total Drama: Qalito Island, Shelly stands in the center of the stage, holding a cane in her hand. She looked very different from the last time we saw her. But this was because it was the season finale of the show. Her blonde hair was now curled up and she was wearing a long white dress. She looked at the stage as the crowd went wild, thousands of people were in attendance.

Shelly clears her throat. "Welcome one and all, to the Total Drama Qalito Island Season Finale!" She welcomed and the crowd roared with excitement. The camera pans backstage as the final eleven were all dressed up and watching from the back. "I'm Shelly your host and I am back baby! I learned a lot when I was in rehab and I hope to share everything I learned here tonight, as we chose the winner of Total Drama Qalito Island."

The crowd goes wild once again.

"Unlike previous seasons of Total Drama, this year the winner will be determined by a tournament. It's every person for themselves as there can only be one winner to take home the crown of one million dollars." As the roaring cheers from the crowd continued fireworks went off. Shelly bowed as she turned around. "Now, I've been doing a lot of talking, so I'll shut up and bring them out."

Shelly walks away as tiny little circles open up and the final eleven all rise up. Each one of them was dressed up in their fancy attire. From their hair being done to wearing suits and dresses, they made sure they'd look the best of the best while out on stage. Each one of them had a determined look on their faces, more so than usual as this was the season finale.

"But there's one more surprise...we're bringing someone back!"

Everyone was surprised with even some of the contestants speculating on who was going to be returning. She pointed over to an empty circle as it uncovers, and a person started rising. It was Adam. Lulu of all people was the most shocked. Adam glances at Lulu and winks at her. She became a little happy.

"Due to popular demand, and a fan vote, Adam was brought back to complete in the season finale," Shelly explained. "With twelve contestants, who is going to come out as the winner of Total Drama Qalito Island? Let the games begin!"

The crowd got out of their seat and went wild yet again. "The twelve contestants will be competing in three rounds, all determined by a tournament bracket. Twelve will compete in round one, four in round two and the final two will have an all-out duel in the last round." Shelly snapped her fingers as a bracket showed up.

Photos of all twelve of them start to pop up and paired them up into brackets. The first group to go up against each other was JUN VS. COREY VS. ASUKA. The second group was MAX VS. JEWEL VS. DANIEL. The third group was DYLAN VS. LULU VS. GRIMMY. And the final group of the first round was BROOKE VS. LEWIS VS. ADAM. The contestants gathered their thoughts and reacted to the news.

"So, I'm going up against Corey?" Jun asked. He was mumbling because he was still wearing the paper bag over his head.

Max and Daniel gave each other an awkward stare, while Brooke grinned at Lewis and Lulu smiled at Grimmy. Grimmy walked up to Lulu and gave her a handshake. "I won't go easy on you, just because we're best friends!"

Lulu nodded. "I wouldn't want it any other way!"

A few minutes passed and it was now time for the first match in the first round to begin. Shelly stood a little off that edge of the stage as she watched the cheering crowd. "Welcome back to the Total Drama Qalito Island season finale! It's time for the first three competitors to compete." As she said the first three competitors are brought up on the stage. "The first three competitors will be duking it out on this stage…"

She snapped her fingers and a stage popped up. The stage transformed into a military base like setting with rocks, walls, mud pits, and barbed wire fences surrounding the arena. There were also various buckets filled with water balloons. Jun, Corey, and Asuka were all dressed up in military camo gear with the three of them all having black squared make-up underneath their eyes.

"The first match in the first round will be a water-balloon fight! But what's inside the balloons will be a mystery. If you get hit, you are automatically knocked out of the competition. The last one standing will make it to the semi-finals!" She explained. The three competitors were ready to go at it and had fierce looks on their faces. "Now enough talking… On your marks, get set, go!" Shelly snapped her fingers and a VS. screen popped up showing pictures of Jun, Corey, and Asuka with a symbol of the word VS. appearing in the middle. The screen disappears.

Corey jumped over a fence with his athletic skills, Jun looked at a mud pit and was horrified because he didn't want to get dirty and Asuka was jumping from rock to rock, acting like she was Frogger.

"Eww… Mud!" Jun shivered.

As Jun was acting scared of a mud puddle, Jun and Asuka grabbed water balloons and started to throw them at each other. But due to both of them having fast reflexes, they were able to dodge the balloons. Some of the things that came out of the balloons once they hit the floor were shocking: with foot powder, slime, poop, and ants all coming out of the balloons.

"Damn Corey you're pretty good." Asuka noticed. She hides behind a rock as Corey continues to throw balloons at her.

"I know… It's from years of training football."

Asuka studies the area and tries to make a sneak attack. She realized that Corey made an opening that he shouldn't be able to escape from and decides to use that to her advantage. "I'll have him and no time…" Asuka grabs a balloon and throws it at Corey, but Corey had a keen eye and was able to dodge it! With slime bursting from the balloons. Asuka was astonished. "What the hell?! How did you manage that?"

Corey grabs a balloon and throws an aerial shot at Asuka, knocking her out of the competition. The balloon was filled with itching powder and it caused Asuka to itch. "Ouch, ouch, ouch!" Asuka starts scratching herself and running in a circle.

"Asuka is out of the competition, giving her twelfth place in Total Drama: Qalito Island!" Shelly announced as the crowd reacted in various ways: from sad to happy. The scoreboard changed to reflect Asuka's brand new ranking as she's been eliminated from the competition.

"Oh no... Asuka's out." Jun said. Jun swallowed his spit as Corey was standing there tossing a balloon in his right hand.

"Ready or not, here I come!" Corey throws the balloon at Jun, but Jun dodges it. The balloon was filled with a swarm of bees that began buzzing and chased after Jun. "I can't get stung, I'm already ugly!" Jun wasn't watching where he was going and ends up tripping over a rock and lands in the mud. His paper bag falls off of his face. Jun was horrified.

"No… No… No… No…! I'm all dirty!" Jun started crying. "I can't do this anymore!" He screamed and cried into the palm of his hands. But no one was paying attention to Jun, as all they could do was look at his face. The crowd couldn't take it anymore and all they could do was laugh at Jun's deformed face.

Jun heard the echoes of the laughter going on and felt sad. "Don't look at me!" He started crying into his shirt, wanting to hide his face as the crowd's laughter worsened. Some of the people in the crowd were taking pictures with their smartphones and pointing at Jun. Jun just kept crying.

Corey hated seeing everyone laughing at Jun and stood up for him, taking center stage. "That's enough everyone!" He shouted. His shouting caused everyone to become quiet. "As someone who has been doing Youtube for a long time, I've been able to tolerate trolling, bullying and people saying mean things about me. But I will not stand here and allow for someone to get made fun of. Jun is my friend, and he may not see it, and might not act like it all the time, but he is a beautiful person, both inside and out. And if you all don't shut up about the way he looks, I'm going to give you something to laugh about." He threatened. What he said shut everyone up and they all kept their opinions to themselves.

Jun got teary-eyed. No one had ever stood up to him before, like the way that Corey just did for him. Jun might not have been the type of person to do long-form relationships but having a good friend like Corey was something that he never had. Jun forgot all about his insecurity issues and smiled at Corey defending him.

Corey turns back to Jun and nods his head. Jun gets up, no longer caring about what people thought about him, and thanked him. "No one has ever stood up for me like that."

Corey shrugged. "No don't go getting soft on me Jun." Corey balled up his fist.

Jun giggled. "Shut up." Jun did the same and the boy's fist-bumped. "Now shall we get back to the game?"

"I already started." Corey grabbed a balloon and threw it at Jun, but he was able to dodge it by doing three triple backflips. Jun slides in the mud, no longer caring about getting dirty and grabs a balloon and throws it at Corey, who was able to dodge it. "Weak shot.'

"I'm just warming up!" Jun grabs three balloons and throws all three of them at Corey. But Corey picks up a rock and slams the balloons back at Jun with his rock, but Jun was able to dodge them by bending down.

The two of them kept throwing balloons at each other back and forth like a game of pong, both were starting to get tired. Wanting to end the game sooner, they both picked up one last balloon. They gave each other one final nod before finally throwing the balloon at each other. As Corey was able to dodge the balloon, Jun wasn't because Corey threw it in a way that made it undodgeable. Jun is hit with the balloon full of milk and gets wet.

Jun sighed. The crowd stood silent for a quick second, but they gave a round of applause for the epic game between the two contestants, it even caused Shelly to start crying. "That was so beautiful." She blows her nose.

"Yes!" Corey cheered.

Jun walked up to Corey and gave him a handshake. "That was a good game."

"It was."

"Thank you!" Jun hugs Corey and the two share a kiss.

"With Jun being knocked out of the game, Jun is now in eleventh place!" Shelly said.

The three contestants finished up and cleared the stage. It was now time for the next match of the first round to begin. "Next up is a baking competition. The three contestants will need to bake the best pastry to impress former Total Drama finalist Owen, but the catch is that they only have one hour to bake! Along with the CEO of the Cheaper by the Dozen, Ilana Marisol, and famous reality tv show host Ian Daring"

"Nice to be here." She waved in her British accent.

"It's whatever." Ian shrugged.

She snapped her finger and the stage transformed yet again. This time it transformed into a mini kitchen with three ovens and various kitchen supplies. "Now let's bring up our contestants!" She snapped her fingers, and the three contestants were brought out: Max, Jewel, and Daniel. Each one of them was wearing an apron and a chef's hat. "Let's get this cooking showdown started… one… two… three… let's go!"

Shelly snapped her fingers and a VS. a screen popped up showing pictures of Max, Jewel, and Daniel with a symbol of the word VS. appearing in the middle. The screen disappears and the three of them rush off to grab their supplies and ingredients to start baking. The three of them were in a rush as the timer started going off.

However, an awkward encounter happened between Max and Daniel as they both try to grab the baking powder. They didn't say anything for several seconds and didn't even want to look at each other in the eye. But with them being on a timer, they knew that they had to do something, so they both cracked.

"Hey-"

"Daniel, I'm pregnant!" Max confessed.

Daniel stood there paralyzed as Max grabbed the baking soda and rushed off to begin baking.

"Hey, can someone make a cake?" Owen asked and giggled as Shelly looked at Own with disgust. "What? I like cake… and ice cream… and truffles…" Owens' mouth began to water as he daydreamed about sweets.

Backstage Lulu was pacing back and forth as her nerves were getting to her. She was biting on her nails with her anxiety racing through the roof. "I can't do it, I can't do it, I can't do it." She said as in the background the television playing a live feed of the show and it showed the contestants baking. She looked at the television and swallowed her spit. "I'm going up next…"

"Are you still feeling nervous?" Adam asked.

"A little bit," Lulu responded, blushing at the sight of Adam.

"Hey, it's okay to be nervous… I am too!"

"You are?" Lulu asked, surprised by his calm demeanor. "You don't seem like it…"

Adam chuckled and rubbed his nose. He was a little nervous talking to Lulu. He takes out his camcorder and points it at Lulu. "Like the start of a pilot episode, you just gotta wait to find your audience."

"Huh?" Lulu asked.

"What I'm saying is… You have to not focus on everyone else, just focus on yourself and you'll find your groove." Adam scratched the back of his head. "I feel stupid." He facepalmed. "I don't know why I used a media reference."

Lulu laughed and blushed, Adam, did the same thing. "Lulu, you'll do great out there, I know it! I'll be rooting for you. I gotta go though, it's almost time for me to go up too." Adam kisses Lulu on the cheek and walks away. But that didn't stop Lulu from blushing.

On stage Max, Jewel and Daniel were putting up the finishing touches on their desserts. Max made a fancy decorated chocolate cake; Jewel made a peanut butter sandwich and Daniel made a cupcake that was half-way burned because he was too busy thinking about Max's big news.

"Finished!" They chimed together as the timer counted down to zero.

"Time's up, now it's time to present your dessert to the judges."

The three of them put their plates in front of the three judges. Each plate had a compilation of the three contestants' dishes. Owen was the most excited to eat out of the judges. "I'm ready to chow down." Owen does what he does best and eats the entire plate. He chews his food for a quick second and then swallows it whole, which grosses everyone out.

"Quite a unique fellow…" Ilana Marisol explained.

"Despicable," Blake said.

The other judges start eating their food, but Max and Daniel couldn't help but look at each other. Daniel was pissed at Max's news. "Why the hell didn't you tell me that you got pregnant earlier?"

Max shrugged. "I don't know… I just found out today."

"Are you trying to trap me?"

"No! What the hell?"

"How could you let this happen…?"

Max felt insulted. "Uh… It takes two to tango."

Daniel was getting more and more furious over the fact that Max was having a baby. He was becoming blinded with rage. "Forget about that. Once you get the abortion, everything will be fine." He said, but she was taken aback by what he said and just ignored him.

The two stood in silence before looking back at the judges who were chowing down on the food. "Only one of these is divine." The cold judge Blake said.

"Sweet… Salty… but mouthwatering." Ilana was still chewing, but she knew which one she wanted to win.

Owen farted as he was still in awe of how good the desserts were. "Excuse me…" Owen laughed as the rest of the contestants were disgusted by Owen's horrible smelling fart.

The three judges cast their votes in and are tallied up. Shelly walks over to the constants and flips her staff around. "The judges have voted…" She said. "And the person moving on to the next round is…." She said as three lights move around the trio of contestants, each one hoping to make it to the next round.

"Max!" The spotlight shines on Max, but she wasn't looking thrilled as she had a lot on her mind. She glanced over at Daniel, in hope that he would say something or at least apologize but he didn't. The three ended up leaving the stage and the next began.

The next round had begun but Dylan, Lulu, and Grimmy had been holding on tight to their ropes now for several minutes, neither one of them in a rush to give it all up. They were holding onto ropes that were attached to the ceiling. Beneath them was a tub full of jelly. The challenge was to try and hold on to a rope for 30 minutes. If you fall off the rope you're eliminated.

"You see as someone who is in the mob, holding onto this rope is easy!" Dylan bragged.

Grimmy rolled her eyes and looked at Lulu, who had her eyes closed as she didn't want to look at the spectators who were cheering her on. "You got this Lulu!"

"Add some more honey!" Shelly ordered the producers. Honey pours down on the rope and gets on the hands of the contestants hanging on to the ropes. Dylan tried his best to hang on tight, but he ended up falling into the jello.

"Dylan is out!"

"Shit," Dylan said as he was now covered in jello. He wipes it off.

Lulu still had her eyes closed as Grimmy was beginning to slide down. "Look Lulu, I'm about to fall, but I know that you got this! You need to get over your shyness."

"What, you can't do that?!" Lulu cried out.

Grimmy nodded her head and decided to sacrifice. "I need to sacrifice myself as the ultimate heroic move of friendship!" She cried as she fell into the jello. Curious about how the jello tasted she started eating some and loved the taste. "This isn't half bad." She starts stuffing more and more jello into her mouth.

Lulu swallowed her spit. She was happy that she was the last one standing but hated the fact that that meant she had to continue withstanding on the stage.

"And with that, Lulu makes it to the final four!"

The crowd cheered for Lulu, but Lulu started shaking and closed her eyes again.

The final match of the first round had been underway for a couple of minutes now. The challenge was to find puzzle pieces that had been scattered around the underwater-themed stage to try and put together the pieces of a mermaid puzzle. All three of the competitors were neck and neck, but the rivalry between Brooke and Lewis was heating up.

"I only need one more piece," Adam said as he was finished with putting together a few of his puzzle pieces.

Brooke and Lewis were both swimming underwater. Brooke ends up finding a puzzle piece that Lewis hid behind a rock. "Got it." She said, but it was hard to hear due to her location. She started swimming up.

Lewis tried to find the puzzle piece that he hid, but he couldn't find it. He sees that Brooke was swimming on her way up the shoe and realized that she "stole" his puzzle piece and that made her furious. He chased after her.

"Gonna make it to the final four." Brooke gasped for air.

"Not on my watch!" Lewis tries to shake the water off of him. Lewis grabs the puzzle piece, but Brooke wasn't going to give up. "This is mine, I hid it!"

Brooke rolled her eyes. "Of course, you did, because you're a liar and a snake!"

"I'm not a snake, I'm a strategist!"

"So, a liar."

"You're just mad because your reputation is ruined."

"Yes, I'm angry! Because no one wants to be my friend anymore because of you!"

"It's called a game, play it!" Lewis replied. But the two continued being stubborn and kept on hurling insults at each other. They ended up pulling on the puzzle so hard, that the puzzle ends up falling out of their hands.

"Huh?" Adam, who was on his way to try and find his final puzzle piece notices the puzzle piece that Lewis and Brooke dropped on the ground and he picks it up. "This is it!" He said. He rushes over to his puzzle and perfectly places the puzzle piece in. He rushes to the button and presses. "Finish!"

"And with that Adam wins and makes it to the second round!"

Adam cheered but Lewis and Brooke weren't too happy. They glared at each other and ended up fighting. You would think that the final round would bring the two of them closer together, but nope...it only made their rivalry worse.

The crowd cheered loudly as the final four was given enough time to prep before coming on the stage. The stage had changed again and this time it looked more like a house with rooms and stairs. Shelly stands on the center of the stage as she looks at the crowd expressing their excitement for the tournament. "Hello everyone and welcome back to the Qalito Island League." She announced. "The final four has been decided, so let's bring them out."

The final four are brought onto the stage: Max, Corey, Lulu, and Adam were all smiling with each one of them having a fiercely determined look on their faces. Max looked down as she was still thinking about what Daniel said. Lulu and Adam turned to look at each other and smiled.

"Glad you made it to the final round," Adam said.

"You are too," Lulu replied. They both blushed.

"Let's both give this thing all we got." Adam reached out and the two high five each other.

Adam and Max started walking down the stairs. Corey did too, but he turned to look at Lulu. "You're never going to win if you can't find out what you're missing. Until then Lulu, me, and you are going to battle in the finales...I'll show you why you won't win this season." Corey threatened the poor girl as he walked down the stairs and left Lulu speechless. Corey thought about his brother and his dyslexia. "I'll win this for you." He said as the final four all reach the bottom of the stairs.

Adrian walked into the lavatory. The lab was filled with scientists who were busy doing their work. Typing on the computers and doing research. The lab had various pictures, new articles, and book findings of Qalito Island everywhere. Adrian was holding the Q stone and handed it to Keith. "Here's the merch."

"Excellent."

Keith walks over to a giant test tube and places the stone in the center. The scientist starts typing on the computer and the stone begins to glow green. "All systems running sir."

"Great, now begin!"

The scientists begin their hard work as the room starts to get dark. The stone dissolves and a cloud appears from within the tube, surrounded by static electricity. The lights flicker on and off and the room begins shaking. Keith's smile grows wider and wider as the room shakes even more viciously. Keith was enjoying it as people were falling and being blown to other parts of the room as strong winds started to blow.

It finally stops as a large dragon-like creature is formed. The most noticeable thing about it was that it had glowing red eyes. It roared. The sounds of its roar were so strong that it ended up breaking the tube of the glass.

Keith clapped and walked up to the creature. "Welcome back...Qalito!" A sinister smirk appears on Keith's face as he smiles at the creature. Keith was planning something...but to what that plan is… is anyone's guess.

**Remaining Contestants:** Max, Corey, Lulu, Adam

**Eliminated: **Aabidah, TST, Abraham, Adrian, Asuka, Jun, Jewel, Daniel, Grimmy, Dylan, Brooke, Lewis

**Author's Note:** This year has been something else, huh? From the election to corona...man, am I just ready for it to all be over with! Sorry, it's been a while y'all. I've just been really busy, but I am here to bring you a new chapter. This was a fun chapter to write! I liked it. The next chapter should be up soon, but I hope you all let me know what you think of it! So, leave a comment, also check out the sequel series, Total Drama.


End file.
